The Will of D!
by AnimePriest
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy dies along with his crew by the hands of an all too familiar Fleet Admiral after finally getting to Raftel. Watch as Luffy gets his second chance, rising back from the dead and being sent back in time to change history for the better! The Will of D Lives on! Rated T for language and violence. Warning: Time Travel.
1. A New Man-Child along with Dawn Island

The Will of D!

~oOo~

**Hello! I should definitely not be posting **_**another **_**story but what can I say? I have a big imagination! *Does Spongebob hands***

**So… I apologize, I know I say that a lot but whateva!**

**So my lovelies, I've decided to update all my stories, even if I don't want to work on them anymore! Every story will be updated each month on the same day… although I don't really keep track of time so… yup.**

**Declaimer: You guys want me to own One Piece? Yeah… no. Their adventures would be like one episode each because I'm not good at doing ADVENTURES! Sorry my lovelies.**

**Summary: Monkey D. Luffy dies along with his crew by the hands of an all too familiar Admiral. Watch as Luffy gets his second chance, rising back from the dead and being sent back in time to change history for the better! The Will of D Lives on!**

**Warning: Time-Travel as well as some out of character Luffy. Sorry, it's really hard to get his personality. He just so dumb then he goes all smarty then gets all pissed… Ugh… Oh well. That's my Luffy!**

"**Gomu Gomu no..." **= Haki infused words.

'_Gomu Gomu no…' _= Thoughts.

"Gomu Gomu no…" = Aloud talking.

"GOMU GOMU NO…" Loud, booming aloud talking.

~oOo~

"Ah. Yes, yes… Monkey D. Luffy." A small girl giggled after she tested the name on her tong. "Such a waste." She had to tilt her head up to see the man who was affixed to a crucifix.

Believe it or not, all that surrounded the little girl and the man addressed was a pure void of blankness. Even what they stood on, or in the man's case, his cross stood on was nothing that you could see.

The only sound that could be heard though, not including the occupants, was the constant ticking of clocks.

"W-Who..?" The man managed to get out before letting out a pained grunt after trying to move. Most likely the long pure silver nails that were embedded into his wrist which held him to the cross.

"Who would have thought this to happen? I know everything time has to offer and yet I can't predict my own future. Yes, yes, indeed." She giggled yet again, her bright brown bob of hair bouncing along with her laughter ridden body.

The little girl sighed as if she knew what she had to do. "Such a waste… yet such an understatement." Her bright blue eyes met dull brown.

"Monkey D. Luffy." She addressed the pained man. "You were never supposed to die. Yes, yes, you were _supposed _to flourish into the Pirate King! But of course…" She looked down at her hands that were glowing a bright rainbow of colors, after all, time cannot just be held in one simple color as it cannot be held in one universe.

"I cannot raise the dead, only _he _can, yes, yes… so I'll do the next best thing." She twirled her hands as if conducting a symphony. The cross in which the man was impaled to, shuddered then disappeared with a faint crack of disapproval.

"A world without the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy would surely fall into total destruction. Yes, yes." She paused then walked easily to the now crouched man who was looking at her oddly, not at all remembering his own death or his crew members. He looked like an innocent child. "Because…"

She placed a hand atop the man's head, as if petting a mere animal. "Without you stopping all this destruction, my job would be useless." She reached into her baby blue dress's pocket and pulled out a pure silver engraved stop watch and held it in front of those curious eyes of his. "You are needed in a different realm, one I'll be trying to fix and in which the others will follow. Yes, yes…"

Light started to emit from the man's body. "W-Wha…?" He tried to look around but his movements were restricted by the pain that riddled his body. "..!" He let out a silent scream as the pain increased and soon he felt as if he was being torn apart limb by limb then burned alive over and over again.

Then he remembered and he couldn't help the tears that streamed freely down his cheeks at the so vivid memory.

'_Zoro.' _Green hair was the only recognizable part of the burned to ash body that was once his first mate.

'_Ussop.' _A dull ash stained green staff of his one and only sniper was the only thing he could find, not even a body…

'_Sanji.' _A broken and bloody body of his cook lay on the deck which was missing both of his legs and burns covered every inch of his body.

'_Nami.' _Orange hair, like Zoro… was the only recognizable thing as well as the now dull ash covered blue weapon that lay next to the fire blazing body of his precious navigator.

Luffy trembled while his sobs became louder.

The little girl looked down at the quivering form of the future Pirate King. No emotion showed on her face but her eyes showed slight surprise, she didn't really expect to see this man crying louder than anyone she's ever heard before right in front of her.

'_Oh well. Grief can do immeasurable things to a human like this one.' _She thought with a shrug as she continued to watch with no pity.

'_Chopper.' _The corpse of what could only be seen as a reindeer or his doctor laid, matted with blood and ash, floating on the sea near their ship.

'_Robin' _His archeologist laid face down, a large sabre sticking out of her back, as well as her hands burnt to ash.

'_Franky.' _His mechanic was splayed everywhere. His inside organs as well as wires and steel driven into the walls nearest to him.

'_Brook.' _His musician was dismembered and killed from the inside to outside, his bones splayed as well as Franky's.

_'Law.' _The man that had allied himself with them to defeat the Yonko Kaido who then joined the crew was face down, his limbs torn and tattered, his skull coated in magma.

_'Rebecca.' _The pink haired warrior was burnt to ash, the only thing left was a blood soaked large sword that lay next to the pile of ash.

_'Jimbei.' _His wise fish-man was laid down on the deck, a giant hole through his chest as blood gushed out all around him.

Luffy looked down at what he assumed were his hands that were coated in his own blood. He trembled and shook violently and his vision became too blurred with tears he squeezed them shut, as if trying to ease the memories away.

The child sighed at the man before her. She wasn't one for patience and she was taking too much time helping this man. "Stop crying you pathetic man." She snapped and for a short second her eyes glowed a dangerously bright. "Yes, yes. I'm putting you in an alternative universe that I just finished preparing for you, or in your case this is your second chance."

The man looked up at her with a flicker of hope crossing his eyes.

"Yes, yes. Now take this." She threw the expensive looking silver stop watch at him and he barely caught it. "This is the only thing that will keep you memories intact, once you go into the alternative dimension your conscious will slowly fade and time will proceed as normal, without you changing it if you don't keep this watch with you at all times."

The man sat up, still trying to keep his pain to minimum along the way, and rubbed at his eyes stubbornly. Obviously trying to get the constant river running down his face to a smaller amount.

"Although…" She paused to think and after a few seconds she gained an excited grin. "Yes, yes! I could always attach it to your soul…" She hummed and tapped her chin, wondering if he could survive it. After all, anything that hurts your soul would ultimately kill you but!~ This is the Future Pirate King!

The man tried to stand up but failed miserably, crashing to his knee's once again.

The girl looked down on him with no pity. She snapped her fingers and the cross that had once held the man up now appeared again and he was once again impaled to it by the pure silver nails.

"AGH!" The man spit blood once the nails where lodged back threw his wrist and into the wood behind them, dropping the silver engraved stop watch in the process.

"Yes, yes! Don't worry, I just have to stick this-" She brought up the silver stop watch to his downcast eyes after she had caught it with unrealistic ease, as if the thing flew to her. "-into your soul, although it might hurt, yes, yes." She nodded to herself.

The man just looked to the side in defeat. His crew was dead, killed before his eyes. Both of his brothers where dead, one died in his arms while the other was left to die because of him. Nothing was left for him and so, he didn't care… _'Pirate King? Ha! Yeah right! I can't even protect my own crew, not even my own two brothers and yet I think I can become a KING?!'_

The girl raised one of her thin eyebrows in questioning but soon let it go. Assuming it was just a human thing.

"Alrighty then!" She rubbed the watch in between her hands with an excited grin. "Yes, yes… this might hurt!"

Before the man could even think about the words she had spoken, a searing pain erupted in his chest, where his heart was supposed to be. "GAH! ARGH!" He lurched forward, also pulling on his painful restraints.

Only some of the hated crimson liquid flowed down his chin at a steady pace but almost all of the blood that drenched his entire form was coming from his chest. _"W- *Gag*… wha…t..? *Cough-Spit*" _The man hacked up the blood and bile that rose in his throat.

"Yes, yes! Perfect!" The girl twirled in a small circle but then stopped with an even wider grin than before. "Now you're ready!" She giggled again and raised a single hand which wasn't holding the silver engraved stop watch anymore.

"Good Luck!~"

_*Snap*_

~oOo~

Monkey D. Luffy was a man of many things. An undying will. A monstrous appetite. Unwavering loyalty. The personality of joyfulness. But yet all that was taken away in a single day. True, some had died off earlier in his life but on that fateful day, the day his crew were all brutally murdered, that was the day he became a new man.

Well…

…A new child.

Luffy opened his eyes and looked around, his body felt strangely at peace, no more blood, not even pain. He shrugged It off, thinking it was a because of the mystery girl.

Then that was when he looked around.

Behind him was a well he remembered well from his home island. Off to the sidelines was gaping Shanks, including his crew and the surrounding villagers. And in front of him was a scared shitless man that looked oddly familiar, but not in a good way.

Standing up, Luffy stretched some and yawned loudly. "Eh? Who're you?" He looked at the man in front of him, and grinned. Readying his fist for impact, already knowing this man was bad, not that he knew how.

The man seemed to gain some more of his confidence after seeing a kid transform into a muscle mess of scars and abs, even a tattoo! He just wrote it off as 'damn kids these days'. "Why you little brat!" He charged for the kid, sword drawn.

"LUFFY!" Makino screamed and Shanks watched in horror.

"Gomu Gomu…" Luffy's grin widened some more, almost splitting his face in half, as he raised one hand for aim and wound the other arm back. "Jet Pistol!"

The self-proclaimed cocky bandit disappeared only to reappear as a new star in the sky.

"Ow…" Luffy held onto the arm he had just stretched. "I guess I have to train some more." He muttered to himself. His rubber abilities weren't used to being pushed that far, he would just have to train so it would go back to normal.

Luffy was tackled by an unknown force that knocked the air out of him. He started gagging and gasping for air.

Who knew Makino was so strong?

"Woah! Makino-san! You're choking him!" Shanks yelled, trying to pry her off gently.

Makino nodded tearfully and let Luffy go, not letting him out of her sight though. "Are you okay, Luffy?" She asked giving her best glare which ended up as a river of tears and another squishing of Luffy.

Shanks bent down to Luffy level. "Explain yourself." Such a simple question ensued the most complex explanation.

Luffy looked at Shanks one more time before glopping the man in a bone crushing hug, especially for a child, not that Luffy was one.

"Ah! What's wrong Luffy?!" Shanked yelled in worry as the crew gathered around.

"This mysterious girl sent me back in time!" He exclaimed with a grin.

Shanks put the child on the ground and dragged him to the bar for further explanation, the crew and Makino following.

~oOo~

**(A/N: I kind of ripped this off 'Once Again' by 'The Victor'…. Shhhh… I'm sorry. It's much easier if you put it this way…)**

"Wait… your crew died by an admiral?!"

"A Pirate Hunter?! Only Luffy…"

"A navigator that hates pirates?! I believe it!"

"UWA! USSOP JOINED?! MY BABY! One time…"

"NOO! STOP HIM!"

"WHA-?! *Tackled*"

"A leg fighting womanizing chief..?"

"In any way he's related to the cook, Zeff?"

"A reindeer doctor?!"

"Hold on! *Drinks more rum* Okay I believe you."

"NICO ROBIN?! THAT DEMON CHILD? *Bonk!* O-Okay! I won't say demon- *Bonk!* I'm sorry! *Bonk!* Luffy, stop it!"

"A… speedo wearing… cyborg…? *Finishes drinks* Okay!"

"A pink haired beauty from Dressrosa?! Oh my gods, I'm in love..."

"What?! No! I promise, we won't take any of your crew members!

"A future supernova? Tra-guy... who's that?"

"OH! Trafalgar Law?! I heard about him... isn't he some physco kid in Dressrosa..? *Bonk!* *Sigh.* Okay I'm sorry..."

"Jimbei... FISHMAN PIRATE JIMBEI?!"

"That bigshot is on your crew..?"

"WHAT?! A perverted skeleton musician?!"

"Only Luffy!"

"Hold on… *Drinks rum barrel dry* Okay, I believe you… jeez Luffy… where do you find these people?! *Bonk!* Luffy! Dammit! *Slap* Makino?!"

"Oh so that's what that singing was in that triangle place."

"*Shiver* That was creepy... *Bonk!* Luffy! Dammit, stop it! *Slap!* Makino!~ Why- *Kick!* LUFFY! I SWARE TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL- *Slap!* *Kick* Bonk!* … *Body slams against ground, unconscious*"

"I think Captain's dead…" Yassop's muffled voice came from beneath the 20 pirates that had tackled him.

"Just leave him."

"Lucky?"

Lucky Le Roux clamped his teeth down on another meat stick and simply pointed to the fallen kid.

"HAHAHAHA!" Luffy's laughter boomed throughout the bar as he rolled around on the ground clutching his stomach.

Yassop smiled sadly. "I guess 'The Will of D' lives on after all..!" They may be the crew of an infamous Yonko but that didn't mean that knew a thing about the mysteries of 'The Will of D'… they did know about the Void of History though. The World Government didn't deserve their titles after what they had found out.

"Hmm." Beckman looked at the kid fondly. Guilt gripped at him and he was sure Captain felt it too. They made this. Everything that happened was because of their influence.

He frowned at the thought of a Marine Luffy running around killing Pirates for justice. It was unsettling.

He was just glad on second thought. Just glad their little future Pirate King got his second chance.

~oOo~

Shanks looked at his drink in shame, unknowingly feeling the same as his first mate. He felt so bad. It was all because of their influence that this child had to go through so much.

He sighed and sipped from his mug that was filled to the brim with rum. After that little fiasco with him being knocked unconscious by Luffy's and Makino's abuse… he shuddered… he had woken up to a silent bar.

His whole crew was asleep from too much alcohol, well, he would think.

The back door to the bartending spot opened to reveal a distressed Makino.

"Eh? What's wrong Makino-san?" He asked with worry, forgetting his own problems for now.

She blushed but other whys walked over and leaned on the bar counter, watching Luffy snore, sleeping on some of Shanks crew. Shanks turned his own gaze to what she was looking at and he felt his problems bombard him again.

He looked back at her with a sad smile. "Don't worry." He took another sip of his rum and looked into the almost see through golden liquid, making a whirlpool out of it. "I'll make sure nothing happens to him this time."

"I know, Captain-san… it's just…" She looked at him with tears brimming her eyes.

Shanks cupped her cheek in his large callused hand. "I'll protect him this time." He smiled warmly at her. "So don't worry." He wiped the tears with his thumb and returned to his drink. He looked back down into his drink again. "I'll kill that bastard…" He muttered under his breath, making sure Makino didn't hear a thing, but he had completely forgotten about the rest of the bar.

"We will kill him, Captain, don't worry yourself." Beckman pat his Captains shoulder and took a seat next to him. He smirked at the face Shanks made. "Could I have a water please?"

Makino nodded, a little put out from all the emotions coursing through her mind, and left to fill up the glass of water.

"Ben?! Since when were you awake?" Shanks looked at him oddly.

Beckman raised an eyebrow in question, "Since when was I asleep?"

Makino came back to see a snickering Shanks and a smirking Beckman, well it wasn't out of the ordinary. She smiled to herself and set the glass of water on the counter in front of Shanks first mate.

"It's such a beautiful night, don't you think?" She looked out the window that was placed on the front wall of the 'Party Bar', next to the entrance.

Shanks looked out the window, as well as Beckman.

They all marveled at the beauty of the sky. The moon glowed brightly, lighting up the entire sky, bringing thousands of stars into the masterpiece.

"…Yes."

~oOo~

**Review on your way out!  
**


	2. The Damascus Blade Dragon

The Will of D!

~oOo~

**REVIEW REVIEWS:**

iilLurvePancakesii**: Haha, yup Luffy is a badass cutie! *Gives thumbs up***

One Piece fan**: I had already wrote half of this chapter when your review came! You should probably start running now, the government is after you now… they knew your secret! *Takes FBI badge out***

Edboy4926**: Why thank you. *Bows* Thank you very much!**

Miki**: Well here it is!**

lany-chan**: Thank you! I was trying to make the little girl sound a little insane. After all, I got some of the personality from The Doctor, from Doctor Who.**

**"Gomu Gomu no..." **= Haki infused words.

_'Gomu Gomu no…' _= Thoughts.

"Gomu Gomu no…" = Aloud talking.

"GOMU GOMU NO…" Loud, booming aloud talking.

~oOo~

Luffy sat on a nearby barrel for the perfect view of the soon to be leaving ship. After all, it had been about a month since the bandit accident and him coming back from the future. He had told Shanks everything, all of his adventures mostly, including the War of the Best and about his brother's death...

After all the information Shanks had trained him in some subjects, such as swordsman ship and sniping, they gave up on him with navigation.

Luffy grinned at the thought of meeting Ace and Sabo again. He knew about Sabo being alive from the time he met him in Dressrosa but he still wanted to go down to that stupid dock and beat that stupid Celestial Dragon guy to a bloody pulp. If only.

He sighed. All this thinking was hurting his head.

"Hey Anchor!" Shanks called with a shit eating grin while he waved wildly before jogging over to the time traveling child.

"Shut up Shanks!" He turned looked at the man annoyingly. "What do you want?" He asked with a complete switch of mood. He was waiting for the man to give him his hat already. He missed it.

"Aw, don't be such a pooper, Luffy!" He pouted like a child but the giant grin gave it away. "I just came to say goodbye." Shanks smiled softly at the kid.

Luffy looked at him and gave the biggest grin he could, his rubber abilities helping by not letting his face split in half. In another second he was crashing against Shanks, giving the most bone crushing hug he could muster.

He laughed when he heard Shanks start to gasp for air. He let go shortly after the man started to turn a nasty blue.

"Jeez Luffy! You need to stop doing that!" Shanks gasped for air like a fish out of water. "If it was any other normal person they would have died!" He scolded the kid who stood there, grinning innocently.

Shanks sighed when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with the kid. He sat criss cross applesauce and looked straight into Luffy's eyes, looking as though he was trying to bore a hole through the kid.

Luffy sat down with him and just stared back with an unwavering blank face, picking his ear in the process.

The Captain sighed yet again, he wasn't getting anywhere with this kid. "Okay Luffy…"

"Shanks." Luffy nodded at him to continue, inwardly jumping up and down in excitement for his precious treasure to be given to him.

"I'm placing a bet on you." Shanks took off his straw hat and twirled it through his fingers, unknowingly making Luffy practically vibrate in his spot. "This hat is my treasure, it was given to me by my own Captain a long time ago…" He looked at the hat sadly.

"So. Since you're going to become the Pirate King, you better have a treasure right?"

A memory of Raftel passed before Luffy's eyes. His grin narrowed some but he already told himself he was going to protect everyone in this timeline so he wouldn't give up, not now not ever.

Luffy nodded excitedly.

A straw hat too big for Luffy's small head was pushed gently onto his head, making Luffy laugh happily, finally being able to feel the once familiar presence wrapped around his small head. "Shishishisi!" He gripped the edges and pulled them down, shadowing his eyes in the process.

Shanks smiled warmly down at the kid. He was so proud of him. He really did become the King of Pirates in his book, even he and his crew couldn't get to that damned island, and he wouldn't try. He was leaving it for the Future Pirate King after all.

He even wanted to tell Whitebeard about how proud he was off the kid but apparently he wasn't to go blabbering off and ruining his little Future Pirate King's chances. Apparently that was an order. His little boy was ordering him around… well he isn't really little, he about his age right now, well in mind… eh, not really.

"Thanks Shanks, I know I'll keep it safe." Luffy muttered happily.

The Yonko looked at the child oddly before recognizing him to be telling about the future. His smile turned into a heartwarming grin. "I thought so. Well, I'll see you when you become Pirate King, okay?" Shanks put a hand atop the child's head, ruffling his hair through the straw hat.

"Hm." Luffy nodded his head with a sound of confirmation.

Beckman looked at the two fondly once more before boarding their ship along with their Captain and sailing off. Leaving a child of destruction behind in others wake.

Luffy laughed and waved wildly, watching their ship until it disappeared from sight, before cracking his knuckles. "Yosh..!" He turned around, looking up into the bright and sunny sky. "It's time to train." He grinned a toothy grin before head off into the nearest forest floor.

~oOo~

To say Luffy was more than happy would be an understatement… way, _way, _under. After taking the beating from that Pork guy that had tried threatening him to answer his questions about the treasure Ace and Sabo had been saving for years, the two brothers had saved him again and now they were all sitting in a secluded part of the forest.

Luffy just couldn't help it, they were being nice to him again! Sabo even tried to comfort him. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a hug from either of them, except for the hug Ace gave him when he was…

Luffy let out a choked sob before tackling Sabo and Ace in one of his bone crushing hugs, leaving them gasping for air and a mess of flailing limbs. "Ace… Sabo! I-I missed you!"

The two brothers froze in place while Luffy's grip tightened and his sobs became louder.

"Eh? What's wrong Luffy?" Sabo asked gently, patting the others back awkwardly, his reply was an even louder sob.

Instead of getting worried like his brother, Ace was getting pissed. "What the hell?! Shut the hell up you crybaby! I really hate crybabies and weaklings like you!"

Silence…

Luffy slowly let go of the two and sat back on his rock, his sobs momentarily gone. He was biting his tong to keep from crying anymore. Just like the first time. "Thank you, for saving me." Luffy said trying to hold in the tears that were for a completely different reason then the other two brothers thought.

Luffy finally let out another sob and the rivers of tears came.

"Why you..!" Ace started but was held back by Sabo who looked like he was expecting the outburst any second.

Luffy stopped his tears once more, biting his cheeks now.

"Come on, now…" Sabo held the others shoulder back. "He's just thanking us." He smiled.

Ace grit his teeth leaning forward to yell at Luffy. "Anyway, why didn't you just tell them?!" Ace yelled louder. "Those guys would kill woman and children without a second thought!"

The youngest, physically, looked at them, his tears stopping. "If I told them… I could never be you friend." '_Brother' _Luffy thought afterwards.

"That'd be better than dying, right?" Ace scolded. "Why do you want to be my friend so much, anyway?" Ace looked at the younger with a gleam in his eye.

"Because-"

"After all the stuff I put you through…" He trailed off. "Why did you still follow me out here?!"

Luffy looked at his future brother with the biggest grin he could put out. "Because there's nobody else!" _'That's why I have you two!'_

"I can't return to Windmill Village and I hate mountain bandits…" Luffy trailed off, his grin becoming a wide smile. "If I didn't chase after you, I'd be all alone. Being alone is much worse than getting hurt."

Ace's eyes widened. "What about your parents?"

"Just grandpa, nobody else." Luffy looked at him, his smile widening.

"It isn't so bad when I'm here?"

"Right." Luffy nodded.

"And it'd be bad if I wasn't here?"

"Right."

Ace looked down, his eyes becoming shadowed and his body stiffening.

"You want me to live?" Ace looked straight at Luffy but the younger didn't flinch nor look away.

Luffy grinned happily. "Of course I do!"

"I see…" Ace tilted his head down, as if thinking to himself. He turned away from Luffy, his body relaxing slightly. "But still, I hate spoiled kids like you."

"I'm not spoiled! I'm strong!" Luffy yelled angrily but his grin gave it away. He remembered this part in history perfectly. He loved grating on his brothers nerves.

"Strong?" Ace turned back to Luffy, razor sharp teeth and a tick mark accompanying him. "How are you strong?! You're supposed to be a man but you keep crying all the time!"

"Have you ever been punched with a spiked glove?!" Luffy and Ace hit heads, sparks flying at the pressure of rage. "I'm only seven! I won't cry when I become a 10 year old like you!" _'Well, twenty…' _Luffy thought. "I'll be much stronger!" Luffy proclaimed.

"I didn't cry when I was seven either! You idiot! Don't compare yourself to me!"

"I'm gonna be stronger than anyone else!" _'Well… I already am…'_ "I promised Shanks that I'd become a great pirate!"

"Pirate?! You?!" Ace yelled with shark teeth.

"That's right!" "Luffy also yelled back with shark teeth.

"As if!"

"I'm gonna be one!"

Before the sparks could turn into a fire, Sabo pushed the two away from each other with an exhausted face. "Okay, that's enough." But he smiled only a second afterwards.

Today, they gained a new brother.

~oOo~

Only a few weeks later did they decide, well Ace and Sabo, to become real brothers.

The two trouble makers and the mentally 20 year old all sat on a cliff that overlooked the ocean with an amazing view.

"It's said that if you drink sake together, you'll become brothers." Ace said excitedly while Sabo was almost vibrating in his spot.

The two physically older brothers set out the red sake cups as well as a glass bottle of expensive sake that they had stolen from Dadan... "Hey, don't you think Dadan will be angry?" Luffy played his part as he watched even the slight twitch of the liquid in the sake bottle. _'I haven't had some sake in so long...' _He silently added a sorry to the sake he was about to kill, well by kill, he meant drink empty.

Both ignored the comment with a grin.

Sabo poured the sake evenly into each red rum cup. **(A/N: Coincidencidinc? I think not.)**

Luffy looked at his red cup calmly then looked at his brother with annoyance, they gave him less that theirs. He shrugged after a while of staring contests and they clinked their cups together with a cheer before drinking their share of sake.

In Luffy's case, drowned. The liquid within the cup disappeared in an instant and Luffy shoved the red thing into his brothers faces with a determined look. "More." Was his simple answer towards their questioning looks.

To tell the truth, Luffy _could damn well hold _his liquor. His navigator had claimed he could even outmatch Whitebeard in a drinking contest, and Shanks! He would just laugh at her and yell for some more of the drinking poison.

"W-Wha... Luffy!? Since when do you drink!?" Ace screamed in outrage and Sabo was right there with him.

"After you d-" Luffy froze and his voice died in his throat. He knew he should have gotten over his brothers death already but he knew it would forever stick with him, even if his brother was alive and laughing right in front of him, he still thought of this as a dream... but he quickly got a hold of himself again, reining in his emotions.

"After I what?" Ace looked at him skeptically before shaking his head at his brother's goofiness. Though this was from that, he could feel the dread already building in his stomach. "And no your not getting anymore!" Ace raged at his younger sibling with shark teeth and a tick mark.

"Luffy! No! Get your hands off that!" Sabo yelled with angered worry but it was already too late. The sake bottle was already empty.

*BURP!* Luffy belched loudly, throwing the empty bottle back at his brothers in the process. He laughed happily as the other two yelled and worried for him at the same time.

~oOo~

Luffy had wanted to kill them so very badly but he couldn't. It had to happen. Well he wasn't really the thinking type and would just charge into a battle without any sort of plan but he could practically hear Robin scolding him in not changing time.

She had said if he ever got into a situation like the one he was in now, because the crew knew it would happen sometime after all he was always the one to end up in some weird ass situation, they had basically drilled it into his head, along with other solutions to other random future problems, not that he remembered them, that he was to _not _change anything… well. Looks like he already failed at that.

The second reason he hadn't beat them to a blood pulp was because he knew his brother Sabo would be trained correctly with his father's group. He had seen Sabo fight some guys in Dressrosa all those months ago before he had gotten to Raftel. Even without a devil fruit, Sabo had been able to hold off some pretty strong guys, he even heard of him holding off one of the new admiral's right after he had eaten Ace's devil fruit.

He frowned at the situation in Dressrosa. After he had gone back in time he was sure that their problems were back again, even if the citizens didn't notice the danger they were surrounded with. Actually… all the islands that he had gone to had had huge government problems.

Huh… weird. He guessed the world government really did suck at their job. He had to hand it to them. They should get the world metal for most uselessness. Actually, the world government was worse than that. They let Celestial Dragons do whatever the hell they wanted, allowing the slavery of citizen and pirates, even children. The government made him sick.

He couldn't wait to start his adventure though! So he could save all those islands, meet Vivi and Rebecca, and get his crew back again!

"Luffy…" Ace said gently, gaining the said boy's attention. The two sat on the cliff where they had become brothers along with Sabo. But Sabo wasn't here anymore.

"Yeah..?" Luffy looked at him, his big straw hat draping over his face, shadowing his eyes but not his small smile.

"Why…" Ace started before turning a glare towards the younger one. "Why are you not crying!?" Ace whispered loudly.

"…" Luffy looked back towards the sea but his smile stayed and it pissed Ace even more off.

Ace started to shake the other's shoulders wildly, causing the others smile to be wiped off his face and to look directly into Ace's eyes. "You don't have to act like an adult!" Ace yelled desperately. "You're allowed to cry..! Just… Please! Don't you trust me..?" Ace let out a choked sob.

Luffy gave him another warm smile that made his brother let go of his shoulders so her turned back to the expansion of sea below them.

"To tell the truth…" Luffy watched the waves bellow gently in the small breeze and the clouds slowly move together and out again. "I don't think Sabo's dead. Think about it… was there ever a body?"

"H-He might have drowned…"

"Then what was that new ship that stayed at the other port… don't you think, they would've saved him? After all, Sabo's top hat was in the mystery man's hand."

It was this one answer that had Ace look at his brother in a whole new light. His brother was smart, well smarter than him… he had to accept, even if the younger looked and acted stupid. Luffy. Ace looked at the waves down below them and the clouds high above them.

Just what was this little boy, his brother Luffy?

~oOo~

"I'LL SEE YOU WHEN I BECOME A FAMOUS PIRATE, LUFFY!" Ace stood on a small boat, raising a single hand with a giant face splitting grin.

"I"LL SEE YOU WHEN I BECOME THE PIRATE KING, ACE!" Luffy, though, was jumping up and down, waving both of his arms wildly. Although he knew he would see him in Vivi's country, trying to hunt down Teach, he just felt like he should say it.

Luffy _had _thought about joining Ace and going with him to join Whitebeard, even if Ace didn't know what was coming. But he told himself no. He wouldn't be able to train himself correctly with all the peering and wondering eyes so he chose to stay in the forest and train by himself.

Makino and Wood Slap also let out their encouraging comments and scolding, the Mayor being the latter.

Dadan and the other bandits had also come to see him off with tears and handkerchiefs and only some cussing was put out.

Luffy let out a sad smile when he finally saw his brother disappear in the horizon. He had made sure and promised himself that Ace would be safe. He even warned him about a guy named Teach who loves to eat pie and has a huge black beard with missing teeth. He was sure they would keep a good eye on the man if Ace told Marco or even Whitebeard about the warning.

"Well, I guess it's time to train."

~oOo~

After getting to the tree house he remembered so well he jumped easily up to the door of it from the ground. He never said he couldn't use Bellamy's techniques. It was actually quite easy, all he had to do was form springs with his rubber ability then spring from where he was to where he wanted to go.

The physically fourteen year old dodged the trap he and his two brothers had set up with ease and stepping inside. The ceiling was short, well it was for 11 year old's and lower, as he walked through the main room to a secret room him and Sabo had built.

Sabo hadn't known what was going to go in there but he didn't peep, even I he was downright curious. He respected his brother's privacy, another reason was Luffy literally threatened to castrate him if he did, and damn was he scary when he did.

Luffy bent down and punched the weak wood to the secret compartment. It was the perfect size to hold a regular katana.

Not that it was a regular katana.

Luffy gripped both sides in his hands and brought it to his eyes to examine it. He hadn't seen it since he became brothers with Sabo and Ace. He wasn't going to risk getting caught since the other two always found a way to him.

It was a handmade katana Damascus Blade Dragon, not that he knew that. He just called it a Dragon bade, not really caring for its name. Shanks had given it to him, or rather one of the most elite swordsmen on his ship had given it to Shanks to give to him.

The red haired pirate claimed it was about as powerful as the Shichibukai Mihawk's great sword. Also it came with two hidden daggers on the pure black sheath that had little golden trimmings at the beginning. The hilt was pure black but the part that met the sheath was covered in golden trimming that had strange designs on it. On each side of the rectangular hilt were golden, yellow, diamond shapes.

He slowly unsheathed it dramatically and laughed at the thought. The blade was pure stainless steel, 17-4PH. One of the strongest metal's known to man. Of course there are more but their more equal that better.

Luffy sheathed the blade and attached it to a holder on his pants and jumped out of the tree house, landing with a light tap on the earth ground.

He started walking towards a small area in the forest he had been preparing for training since he came back from the future. It was a secluded area with nothing but trees around the grassy field. It was big enough for him to move freely while training, also enough space for him to try out some new tricks he had learned in the past.

A long rock jutted out of the ground on the sidelines of the area so he decided to put his straw hat there. As well as lean his new katana on the side of the strangely long rock.

He took off his shirt, seeing no reason for it to stay and kicked off his sandals, also against the same rock that held his straw hat and katana.

After he stretched some he walked to the middle of the clearing, along with one of those daggers that had come with the katana.

He winced as he cut a deep cut on one of his fingers before he threw the dagger into a tree, he learned sniping from Yasopp after all. It hit its mark on the center area on the aimed tree with a *Thump*.

Luffy took a deep breath and tried the new technique he had learned about from accidentally doing it on the island of Raftel while in the battle.

Luffy focused on the blood that was now dripping from his finger and willed it to turn into rubber.

He opened his eyes to find that the blood from his finger was dripping all the way to the ground but not hitting the ground. It looked like red string, but it bounced up like it was rubber when Luffy moved his hand.

A shit eating grin crossed over his face at his accomplishment. He flicked his hand to the right, the opposite of the rock he put his things on, and in second the trees that had been standing there were crushed on impact, making about 10 of them drop.

"Shishishi… I'm going to have fun with this!"

~oOo~

**Review on your way out!**

**By the way, what do you think Luffy should call that technique and what other technique do you think Luffy should come up with, with his rubber abilities? Tell me please!**

**Rest in peace: Robin Williams**


	3. A Saved Day and Another Beginning

The Will of D!

**A/N: I'm surprised there's not more information or fanfic's with Luffy using his blood as rubber. Well since his whole body is rubber then why wouldn't his blood or saliva be rubber too? And they would be so powerful!**

**Hopefully Oda-san will realize this or if he's already planned this, it will hopefully come out soon.**

**REVIEW REVIEWS:**

One piece fan**: Haha, thanks. Well actually I wasn't planning- ah! I'm not allowed to spoil it! You'll just have find out. Also I've already mapped out the basic plot, and the Will of D! I have too much time on my hands. *Looks at hands that have watch drawling on them.* All I need is the Void in History, the hardest part of free writing.**

gjade**: Me either! I can't wait to write the next chapter of this! I'm so excited! *Vibrates in spot.***

qwertypous**: I already finished most of this chapter when you reviewed this! You have no idea how much that meant to me! I will try to update every other day until school! *Face splits in half from too big of grin.* If only I were rubber… *Bleeds profusely.***

Mr turtle**: That's what I was thinking but for some reason I think blood is too smart of a word even if Luffy is smart enough to know a lot more than that… hmm. I guess I could use that. What about something for the shield? I already have Gomu Gomu no blood bullets (from a special someone^.^) so let's think up more attacks he could use with his blood! :D**

iiILurvePancakesii**: Why thank you! I'm excited too!**

"**Gomu Gomu no..." **= Haki infused words.

'_Gomu Gomu no…' _= Thoughts.

"Gomu Gomu no…" = Aloud talking.

"GOMU GOMU NO…" Loud, booming aloud talking.

~oOo~

Physically, Monkey D. Luffy was now 16 years old, mentally, he was 5-er 28. When he was seven, he was 20 so he kept on growing physically and mentally.

Well, mentally was a little slower. His brain power was at an all-time high now though.

Luffy ducked under a tree, running faster than light, since he was in gear second. He was improving his Observation Haki so he had his eyes closed while running in gear second through a thick forest. He was whacked in the head every now and then though but it didn't hurt since, you know, rubber man and all.

He had a routine in his training.

First was his normal Gomu Gomu abilities, to get used to them in his new body since he still couldn't stretch as far as he could before going back in time.

Second was his training with his new technique. He could now easily turn his blood into rubber and fling it around. He's still having a hard time with it though because it was hard getting the wanted amount of it. He had already name some of his attacks with his blood. He could make his blood harden with Haki, fling them so it made it seem like blood bullets, fling a long drop of blood like a whip, and make a shield out of blood, but only if he had enough out.

Third was training himself in swordsman ship with his Dragons Blade. He could now do flying attacks which Zoro had been able to do after the 2 years training, well a little before that but it doesn't matter. He was getting familiar with the weight of a sword on his back and in his hands. True he had switched the place in which he would put the said Dragon Blade. He now strapped it to his back his back with a simple black leather string.

Fourth was him trying to maintain his sniping capabilities. Shanks had given him a flint lock pistol but he refused to use it. He just felt like… like. He didn't know he just hated using guns, so instead he trained with the two daggers, which he still didn't like to use under dire periods of time. He would see how far it would take him to loose or hit something else other than the target.

Fifth was training his Armament Haki. It's a simple drill. All he did was try to get closer to making his whole body turn into the defense and offense Haki. At the moment he could only turn half his body to the Haki.

Sixth was training his Observation Haki, at which he was doing now. There were so many low and high branches that it was supposed to be hard for most but Luffy found it oddly easy, well except for the slip ups that happened less than often.

Seventh was just maintaining his Conqueror Haki. He knew you couldn't really train this Haki, it just depends on the spirit power, or the will of the user and he was sure he had the most of that, even if it dampened some after his death but he just used it to get his meals.

And that was what he did each day. He was beat tired after doing it for a week after but now he only raised a slight sweat. He was glad. Glad he was getting stronger. Now he would be able to protect his crew from everyone. He was slightly saddened by the thought his adventures would be less fun now though, but shrugged it off.

"AGH!" A blood chilling scream made him stop in his running and try to find where it came from.

Oh, it came from Grey Terminal. _'A child.' _He thought with a blank face before grinning and disappearing in a fast run. Because of his gear second, he was there in seconds.

What he saw made his fist tighten in anger.

A little boy, no older than 12, was being beaten by a middle aged man, his group of friends behind him. The boy was beaten and bloodied up, scrapes and deep cuts woven all through his body.

"What do you think you're doing?" Luffy asked in a low tone, his gear second disappearing, while his eyes became shadowed by his now perfect fitting straw hat. He stepped up from the shadowed spot he had arrived in and now stood between the large burly man and the beaten child.

The friends behind the man instantly paled at his face. "B-BOSS!" One of the men ran up to his 'boss', keeping his scared shitless eyes on the pissed man. "W-We have to run!" He whispered loudly with pure fear gripping and pulling at his body.

"Eh?" The man looked down at his subordinate. "What do you mean Jūken?" He was obviously not amused by the others shakiness and visible fear.

"You can't fight him, Boss! He's STRAW HAT LUFFY!" He screamed desperately at his boss, trying not to shake some sense into the arrogant man. "He's the one that took out Hodgins and Angelo!" Those where their two strongest men, and one of the witnesses said this man took them out without even touching them.

Luffy, of course didn't know who they were talking about but he had a feeling it was those two guys that had tried to steal from him and ended up as his training dummies for his Conquerors Haki.

Luffy looked back at the kid behind him. The kid looked healthy in the feeding department and was dressed fancily but he had some pretty deep cuts along with bunches of bruises and scrapes. He was taking a wild guess that the kid was a runaway noble.

Not that Luffy cared other whys. He wasn't one to judge, ever. He thought of everyone as equal, that's why it angered him most when people judged other people, but he didn't care if they judged strength, after all, it was their loss if they over or underestimated him.

*Crash!*

Luffy's short attention span was put back on the other group and he felt that same hidden anger engulf him again. That June guy was thrown in a nearby shack made of scrap metal, the owner had come out and was now screaming in rage.

Luffy looked at the man who was grinning sadistically at him, a smug grin soon replacing that. "So you that straw hat boy… eh?" The man questioned. He then looked at the child behind Luffy and scowled. "You know that brat is a noble right? Why are you saving him?" He asked.

Luffy looked at him as his anger grew. Even if he was sent back in time and still had the brain capacity of a teen, he knew, he knew that back then when he hadn't had Haki, this child would have died from being beaten by a piece of trash like this. It made him sick.

So, he decided to test out his new blood ability. He took one of the daggers from his sheath he had on his back and sliced his palm.

"Eh? What are you doing?" The large man asked curiously and the child behind Luffy looked in horror at the scene.

"Gomu Gomu no…" He turned the blood into rubber and flung it behind him to create more damage when he did throw it at his enemy. He hardened it with Haki for the heck of it. "**Blood Bullets!**" He flung it at his enemy while making it loose it's rubbery force. Knowingly making it seem like Haki infused bullets, which made the man hit the ground, hard, and a pool of blood slowly form around him.

Luffy was sure the man was going to live, not that he cared for him.

Luffy turned around, letting his hand bleed freely since he was going to get a bandage for it later on, and crouched down to the kid's eye level and gave him the biggest grin a person could do. "So, what're you doing around a place like this?" He asked smartly then changed his speed. "Are you stupid?"

The kid took offense. "What!? Of course I'm not stupid you imbecile!" He raged then seemed to gain some dignity. "I apologize. Thank you for saving me, sir. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go." The noble bowed lowly before running off.

"Eh?" Luffy cocked his head in confusion before shrugging it off and returning to the forest to go kill some soon to be food. He ripped off a piece of his shirt to stop the bleeding from his hand. He was thinking that maybe he cut a little too deep in the spur of the moment.

Before long he was at the clearing he called his training ground. He sat down in the middle of it before closing his eyes and tuning into his Observation Haki. He sensed about 5 huge animals, the rest were at the edge of the island. He was guessing they were starting to fear him now because of the past meals he had taken.

Only two of the five were large enough sate his hunger for now. So he decided on taking those two for his meal.

He found them with relative ease because of his Observation Haki. One was the supposed King of the Forest, that damned tiger. The other being a wild bear, one of the largest ones he'd seen.

But he defeated them with his Conquerors Haki easily. Skinned them. Cooked them. Ate them. A simple process for even the youngest of young. Although he always hated the skinning part, it ended up with him being covered in blood head to toe. He always washed in the stream afterward but he felt he should freak out Dadan before using their tubs.

He was already at the door of Dadan and her bandits place before he could think back. He opened the door and they were already eating their meal. They all looked at him and their jaws dropped.

Well Luffy hadn't seen them since Ace had left because of his training. Even if he hated being alone, only the thought of his crew dying was enough for him to forget about the loneliness of the situation. He had even developed a voice in his head. He was sure he was going partly insane. Oh well.

"L-L-LUFFY!?" They all chorused.

Luffy waved with a wide grin. "Hey guys! I'm using your tubs!" And he started to walk towards the shack of a bath house outside.

"OI, OI, OI!" Dadan yelled with a smack of her hand. Her two favorite bandits at her side, also freaking out.

Luffy kept up his pace to the bath house and when he met the door, he had an idea.

"Luffy! Why are you covered in head to two in blood!?" Dadan yelled, unknowingly playing Luffy's game.

"Are you injured!?" One of the bandits also yelled with worry.

Luffy put on a sadistic grin and slowly turning to them, his face shadowed in the perfect way. "I killed some people…" He made his voice rigid and low.

He fell to the ground laughing when he saw them pale intensely and their jaws hitting the grassy floor.

After a while of laughing and yelling from others, Luffy got up and closed the door behind him before throwing off his clothes and setting his Dragon Blade along with his straw hat on his pile of clothes.

Now that he was stark naked, he jumped into the already boiling water in the metal barrel, laughing all the way.

~oOo~

Luffy was now 17, well 29. Of course this was when he was supposed to set sail and he was sure he set sail today. It might be a little foggy as a memory but he was sure it was today.

He wore the same things he had after the two years of training. A red elbow sleeved vest that showed off his scarred and muscled chest. Light blue shorts that ended in fluffy ruffles along with his yellow sash. Wooden sandals along with his future famous straw hat. His katana, Damascus Blade Dragon, was strapped to his back by the same long black leather string. It was about as long as Law's sword at the closest.

He jumped onto the tiny dingy that was awaiting him on the ocean's surface. He made sure there was a barrel there to store his food, not really caring about water but being scolded by Makino that it was important he put some water canteens in there too.

"LUFFY!"

The said man-teen looked back to see all of the villagers, as well as Dadan and her bandits on a hidden part of land, where the others couldn't see them. He grinned his future famous grin. He was so giddy to finally be able to sail the sea again. The familiar scent of the salty waters smacking him in the face along with the breeze.

Luffy was already about a mile away from his home island docks where Makino was crying freely, as well as some other villagers, and waving her arms wildly as a goodbye. Wood Slap though looked more irritated than anything else. Luffy was sure that meant a goodbye.

On the other side, on the cliff overlooking the sea, Dadan and her bandits were also waving wildly but what caught Luffy's eyes where that most of them were crying loudly rivers of tears. Dadan being one of them. She waved her usual handkerchief while snot and tears ran down her face.

Luffy laughed loudly. "DADAN!" He gained most of their attention. "I HATE MOUNTAIN BANDITS! BUT I LIKE YOU GUYS!" Luffy yelled for the world to hear. He could hear the bandits gasping for air as they cried even louder so he laughed and then turned his attention towards Makino and the rest.

"I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER WHEN I BECOME THE PIRATE KING!" Luffy yelled as loud as he could, his grin seeming to split his face in half.

"BECOME THE KING OF PIRATES!" Makino screamed back, tears freely falling down her cheeks.

"I'll BECOME THE PIRATE KING!" Luffy boomed and a sea king, drawn to the yelling, surfaced and hovered over the young pirate. It's eye zeroing in on its prey.

"Eh?" Luffy let out a chuckle. "Oh, it's you again…"

"Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy whispered loudly and pulled back both his arms, his rubber ability letting him stretch them like a sling shot. "Bazooka!"

The entire sea king, Lord of the Coast's body was punched out of the water by two powerful fists. His entire body was blown into the sky, becoming a new star next to an old bandit.

"Shishishi." Luffy started towards an unknown location, thinking that was where he went last time. "My adventure starts now!" Luffy grinned excitedly.

*Swoosh-Swoosh*

Luffy thought about his crew again. He couldn't help it. He missed them so much, he was sure they knew how lonely he could get. He started thinking about Baren Island and couldn't help but get pissed. Never again would that _ever _happen.

*Swoosh-Swoosh*

"Eh?" Thankfully his thoughts were interrupted before he destroyed something. "What's that?" He said as he looked over the boat.

*Swoosh-Swoosh*

The noise got louder and when Luffy saw a gigantic whirlpool he looked torn between being confused or going into the barrel as to not drown. He chose the latter, not having time for confusion.

Once he opened the lid he realized it was empty with a growling stomach. It turned out he had already eaten everything in it. "Oh well… at least it's empty." He shrugged.

Before long, he was already nodding asleep when he could hear the sound of water slushing and hitting against the barrel. It actually helped and he soon fell into deep slumber, not really caring where he washed ashore or if he died. He was too tired to think.

He was awoken when he felt and heard the barrel he had been sleeping in being hoisted out of the ocean and onto wood but deemed it as part of history and fell asleep once again, even when he heard the screams of 'Pirates!' and whatnot, he was too tired to give a fuck.

"Heh, I'll open it up guys." Luffy's eyes shot open and he stretched. In the span of a single second, Luffy sprung up stretching his two arms and happened to hit one pirate out cold while making the barrels lid explode open in a series of sharp splinters.

He opened his eyes once again and looked around with confusion before he spotted a pink haired kid off in the corner, scared to death. "Coby! Ah, it's good to see you again!" Luffy laughed again before realizing what he had said, still ignoring everything else that was going on. "Oh. I wasn't supposed to say that. Forget what I said."

Coby sweat dropped but then looked at the man curiously before realized what the man-teen did and started to sweat profusely. "W-Who are you..?"

The two left pirates looked at the straw hat wearing teen in rage before charging him with their sword out dangerously.

Luffy simply looked at them and they collapsed, well that's what Coby saw. In Luffy's perspective, he had just used Conquerors Haki on them. Such weak wills indeed.

Luffy looked back at Coby, his grin widening to show all his teeth. "Monkey D. Luffy. Future Pirate King." Such a short sentence shouldn't say more than it should.

~oOo~

**Review on your way out! I do like those.**

**Tell me what you guys think and what other abilities Luffy should have!**


	4. Whales, Marines, and a Pirate Hunter

The Will of D!

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing your opinions, I need them after all… Muahaha…**

**Today is Orientation day!... AGHHH! I DON'T WANT TO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! *Gets dragged around a corner, finger nails digging into nearby wall.***

**REVIEW REVIEWS:**

Mr turtle**: Wonderful! For the Gomu Gomu no Vine Trap, instead of using his limbs, he could use his blood. But I think you would call it Gomu Gomu no Blood Trap. All of them are equally interesting. The last one reminds me off a superhero movie… the Expendables? I don't know… anyway, thank you so much for the info! I'll make sure to use them!**

qwertpous**:** **Hehehe… I've already planned the bounties after Luffy defeats Arlong and starts to train his crew. They're quite low… high… who knows? *Laughs evilly as lightning strikes from behind.***

lany-chan**: Yup! I'm not used to updating this fast it's just I'm so excited for this story that I can't wait nor stop! Thanks. I guess you're right. He could just stop the bleeding by making it rubber but a cut is still a cut. It can get infected and can still bleed if Luffy doesn't tend to it.**

iiILurvePancakesii**: Haha, thanks! Luffy will never stop training. He will always want to get stronger and stronger, to protect his crew! Such a heart breaking moment! *Dies from heart shattering.***

BlackGryphon101**: Nah-ah-ah!~ Luffy did tell Shanks about Blackbeard, if you remember, I said he told him all about the war. He just told Shanks to keep his mouth shut but nothing about leaving alone Akainu. I've already planned what's going to happen to that bastard Teach!~ And actually, if you read the manga, Law grew up in Dressrosa, well that's what I think, because it showed a picture of Law as a kid, having grenades snapped to him all over and confronting Doflamingo when he became king. He said something like "I want to destroy it all. I was raised in the White City... I don't have... Much longer to live." And for Jimbei, he was part of the Fishman Pirates, Sun Pirates, with the captain Fisher Tiger. *Dies from talking too much.***

One piece fan**: I really don't know… about pairings if that's what you're asking. I feel if I do a pairing it will ruin the story, big time, so I'm thinking no. And for Luffy seeing his crew in a new light, why would he? He loved his crew just as much as he does now.**

qwertypous**: Yup, I was thinking the same but then you suggested it so I just used it. Thank you again. And I know! I'm so excited!**

Lightningblade49**: Haha, thanks. I really don't think they'll join in the canon but I want them on the crew.**

Lightningblade49**: Yeah I'm thinking about adding more to that scene with the noble child, it just doesn't seem realistic. The child would surely cry and or follow Luffy around unless he was used to being beaten up. And for the den den mushi thing, Luffy wouldn't want to talk nor see them until he's accomplished his dream, unless he was under extreme reasons. For the attacks, that's perfect! Are you also suggesting he make a hardened rubber blood sword *Drools from thought* or… oh I just looked it up… damn. That looks like it hurts. Yeah that would be perfect for his Dragons Blade, just give me a name. Maybe Gomu Gomu no Dragon Drill?**

"**Gomu Gomu no..." **= Haki infused words.

'_Gomu Gomu no…' _= Thoughts.

"Gomu Gomu no…" = Aloud talking.

"GOMU GOMU NO…" Loud, booming aloud talking.

~oOo~

"Well my dream is to be the Pirate King!" Luffy exclaimed with his regular grin. He had asked Coby where the food was and they were now in a food storage on the ship. Luffy sat next to a barrel of apples, throwing them into his mouth and eating them whole, while sitting on an empty crate, Coby sat in front of him a couple meters away on another empty crate.

"What!?" Coby whispered fearfully. "T-That's impossible!"

Luffy, knowing what was going to happen next, closed his eyes and waited.

"That's impossible!.. Impossible, impossible, impossible!" Coby repeated like a mantra.

In another second, Luffy was in front of the repeating boy and flicked his harshly with little to no power but the boy still fell off the crate in a jumble of limbs.

Luffy smiled when the boy looked at him with hesitation. "Coby, shut up." There was no anger noted though. "It's my dream and I'd be glad dying for it!" _'Except for my crew… they don't deserve to die along with their dreams just for me…'_

Coby was in awe of this man's determination… for about 2 minutes before he was again flicked in the head.

"Hey! Stop doing that, it hurts!" Coby yelled, forgetting about _how _dangerous the man in front of him was at the moment.

"You weren't responding." Luffy said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Coby looked dumb founded before shaking his head and sitting back down on the crate he had been knocked off from.

Luffy sat back down too and started to chomp back on his apples, leaving nothing in the others wake.

"Maybe I can follow my dream." Coby muttered under his breath, not wanting the Future Pirate King to hear but the man heard it clearly and grinned widely at the small child.

"So Coby, what's your dream?" Luffy plopped another dozen apples into his stretching mouth while he listened to the slight creaking of the ceiling door. He was thinking it was that fat whale woman who had imprisoned Coby.

The pink haired child looked at Luffy with a shock ridden expression before looking straight into the man's eyes with a determination that only came once in a lifetime. "I-I want to become a Marine!" Coby exclaimed while standing up in the process. "And I'm going to c-capture p-pirates like Alvida!"

As soon as those words were said, the ceiling collapsed on the two and a large shadow now loomed over the two first occupants. A fat shadow at that…. Maybe the size of a whale.

When Luffy was thinking of whales he thought of a certain massive freckled woman whale…. And when he thought of that he thought of a skinny shiny woman… _'Weird.' _He thought to himself, not really understanding what he was thinking about anymore.

"What was that Coby!?" The woman the size of a whale growled out, making her face scrunch up making Luffy's nose scrunch up. He didn't judge people, it was just that this woman… whatever she was…. was the line drawn for him.

Coby almost fainted in fear, but now he was a few shades paler in the color skin department than usual. He started shaking too. "N-Noth-"

"Who is this ugly whale, Coby?" Luffy asked with a smirk. Coby looked back at him like he just received a death sentence. Luffy wanted to sigh at the kid's naivety but couldn't really blame him. After all, right now, Coby was weak and in the East Blue.

"L-L-Luffy…" Coby squeaked.

The pirates around the ceiling opening screamed in horror.

"EH?" The whale woman made a nasty sound as she turned her glare towards the man who had just dug his own grave, not that he thought that. Her fat freckled face scrunching up. "And who do you think you are?" She barked out.

"Monkey D. Luffy! The Future Pirate King!" Luffy gave her a shit eating grin. Since he hadn't used his Dragon's Blade since he had finished training on anyone, he wasn't about to miss this chance.

"Coby, let's go." Luffy knew she would follow them to the deck although he didn't know how. He wanted more open space for this certain technique to work.

He had grabbed Coby and jumped through the hole, knocking the weaker out with Haki, he waited for the whale woman to get her ass up with them.

When she did, she realized all her men were at the ground, foaming in the mouth, unconscious. Her eyes widened in slight fear.

"Who are…" She looked at the sword on the man's back that he was slowly starting to unsheathe, she couldn't feel the blood thirst coming from the man's blade but she knew when she was outmatched, not that she would ever admit it. "Are you that pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro?" She asked about the certain green haired swords man.

Luffy gained his shit eating grin again. "No. But he's my first mate." He held the katana in his own way, not following any other positions that were known. Shanks had taught him to make his own style, and so he did.

**(A/N: If you want, you can tell me some of the special techniques and names of what you would want Luffy to do, if you want. I'm thinking about a total of 20 or maybe 10)**

Coby stood beside Luffy, watching with fearful eyes.

"Coby!" The whale woman yelled loudly. "Who's the most beautiful woman in the all blue?" She smirked.

'_Nami, Robin, and Rebecca.' _It was no secret he thought they were beautiful, they took that as the biggest compliment since he never said that to anyone but they didn't take it sexually. Since they all assumed he was asexual.

To tell the truth, he just didn't enjoy relationships, nor will he ever. They were just a waste of time and emotions. Although he had no experience, he would always see girls crying in their village after a relationships ending.

His attention snapped to Coby who was about to answer kindly. He could see Coby freeze under his gaze. He kept his face blank and held his katana in a lax but strong position.

The pink haired child stood up straighter and glared at the whale woman. "OBVIOUSLY NOT YOU!" He screamed.

Luffy let his blank expression disappear to reappear as his giant toothy grin. "Shishishi!" He leaned back and took a lax position while twisting his sword to the right.

"Gorudenkiru (Golden Kill)." Luffy's grin narrowed to a smile and he raised his sword, pointing the tip in the whale woman's direction then, almost in blinding speeds, twisted it in a full circle.

The whale woman let out a vile scream as she was blown off the ship by a bright golden light.

Luffy laughed again. The attack was actually supposed to blow a hole through the victim's chest. He guessed he needed to improve it. Although he did hate killing people, unless they really deserved it, so he was thinking of just keeping it this way.

"Shishishi, oh well."

~oOo~

They had already arrived at Shell town and the reactions to the names they said confused Coby. He knew they would fear and gasp at the demon Roronoa the pirate hunter but the Marine Captain, Axe Hand Morgan? He voiced this to Luffy-san.

"Not everything is as black and white as you see it, Coby." The wise man told him.

He was confused by the man beside him terribly.

The man who called himself Monkey D. Luffy was incredibly strong yet he was in the weakest sea in all the seven seas.

Luffy-san's dream was to be the Pirate King yet he said it with so much conviction he couldn't help believing it to come true one day.

Luffy-san was a pirate… he would tell himself over and over again yet he was nice and then told him to become a Marine… he just couldn't understand this man that walked beside him. At all.

So he just decided he was one of the mysteries of the world around him.

~oOo~

Luffy looked over the giant wall that was supposed to separate him from his first mate. Zoro was the second crew member he had seen today. Nami being the first. He let a giddy smile that soon formed into a grin wash over his face. He just couldn't wait to get them all back together.

He sat criss cross applesauce on the boarder of the stone wall that overlooked the execution grounds and his first mate slash swordsman.

"Luffy-san! You can't be here! He'll kill you!" The child whispered fearfully from his spot next to him.

"Didn't I tell you everything's not black and white and besides," Luffy pointed to the swordsman stubbornly. "He's tied up."

Indeed the man was tied up like last time but this time he looked bloodier than before, or Luffy was just remembering wrong. After all, it was such a long time ago.

"W-What..?" When Coby turned his gaze to the tied up 'demon' he screamed with fear, there for gaining Zoro's attention.

He looked at them with his devils glare, Usopp had named it that since he could practically see the devil horns sprouting and the blood thirst in his eyes. Luffy had laughed at Usopp who in reply yelled at him angrily after bopping him on the head like Nami always did.

"Oi! You two." His voice was raspy from lack of water.

Coby started freaking out but Luffy just stared.

"Get lost, your bothering me."

Luffy just grinned and waved then he turned to Coby. "So if I just untie him, he'll be free?" He asked, playing his part as well

"UWA! Luffy-san! It doesn't matter how much lives-" Coby started but was interrupted by the sound of something hitting something.

He looked to the other side of him and Luffy to see a wooden ladder and then looked downward to see a small girl with black hair tied up in pigtails climbing up with a paper bag.

Coby gapped at her as she shushed them and threw down a rope.

Luffy let his grin narrow some at what was going to happen next. Even though that bastard son was Coby's future friend, it didn't mean he had to like him.

The pigtailed girl started running towards the 'demon'.

Coby gained a look of horror. "That's dangerous!" He tried to warn the girl but he guessed she couldn't hear him. "Luffy-san, please stop her! She'll be killed!"

Luffy simply gave him look that said shut up in capital letters.

"What?" He heard Zoro demand rudely.

"Aren't you hungry? I made you some onigiri!" The little girl cheered happily.

"You're gonna get killed, shorty. Go away." Was his swordsman simply reply. He almost laughed at his it.

"You haven't eaten anything." She ignored his answer.

Luffy chuckled at the irritated look Zoro gave the helping girl.

Coby looked at him as if he were crazy. "What are you laughing for!? She's going to get killed!" He screamed in outrage and Luffy just waved him off.

"Here this is my first time!" She unwrapped the paper bag to reveal one large onigiri, looking perfectly normal. "I made it with all my heart."

Zoro's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed again. "I'm not hungry! You're annoying, go home!"

Luffy listened to the sentence and picked up a mistake. If Zoro really wanted her gone he wouldn't have said home. He let out another chuckle at the thought, getting a pleading look from Coby afterward.

"Um…" He could see the girl shift on her feet.

"Go! If you don't, you'll get killed!" He yelled at her, hidden worry scurrying around in his sentence that Luffy picked up. After all, Luffy wasn't a great judge of character for nothing.

He was sure this was why he chose Zoro as his dear crewmate and first mate.

"Well, well. If it isn't Roronoa Zoro and look," A straggly tall blonde walked in on their conversation… well not really. He gave a look of distaste at the child. "You're bullying a kid."

The little child shifted her weight back and forth in nervousness.

Luffy looked back at the blonde man with equal distaste and Coby, picking off the others vibe, stared at the same man in confusion.

"You know, normally, anyone who helps criminals are supposed to be put to death." He glared cockily at the child. "My fathers the Marine Captain! So I can do whatever I want so I won't kill you." That was when he took notice of her food. He snatched it from her.

"Hey!"

The blonde man took a bite out of it before spitting it out with a look of revulsion. "What is this made of!?"

"I-I thought it would taste better with-with sugar." She said shyly.

"You're supposed to put salt in it! S-A-L-T!" He threw the ball of rice to the ground and stomped on it furiously.

"Throw her out!" He looked back at the two Marines who looked at him in shock and hesitated.

"I'm the son of Captain Axe Hand Morgan! Do as I say or I'll tell my daddy on you!" He screamed in outrage like a child having a fit.

The two looked at each other nervously before one of them nodded. He bent down to the girl and whispered something in her ear. She nodded tearfully and he threw her over the wall.

Luffy was taking a wild guess to say the man told her to tuck and roll since she was coiling into a ball while she flew through the air. He silently thanked the Marine before stretching his arm back and catching the girl to his body as they rolled to a stop.

Luffy disliked the man even more but knew he would learn his lesson sooner or later thanks to Coby.

He let go of the girl after setting her carefully on her feet and started to dust himself off as he too stood up to his full height.

"T-Thank you..." She stated dizzily before bowing.

"No problem." He said back.

And so he sat through the short story, again, of why his first mate was tied to a post and why she was trying to feed him.

Apparently she thought it was her fault and so she thought if she fed him, he would forgive her. He laughed at the thought of a grinning Zoro saying 'It's fine, it's fine! Really, don't worry about it! I'll save you any time!' It was unsettling to say the least.

Coby stayed with the girl, making sure she got home safe, while Luffy jumped over the stone wall and started walking at a calm pace towards the only thing in the fenced execution grounds.

Luffy was thinking about the food he would be served after he finished the business with the Axe guy before he was already in front of his first mate.

"Oh it's you." Zoro grunted while remembering the little girl who was thrown out of the grounds. He was mentally worrying about the child but outwardly didn't care.

Luffy saw this of course, being the judger of characters in the Straw Hats, so he gave a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, that little girl is safe. Shishishi!" He laughed when he saw the others face.

Zoro got over it and looked at Luffy with a glare. "Go away."

"So you're a bad guy?" Luffy played.

"Your still here?" Zoro said back.

"Are you strong?"

"Mind your own business!"

"I would have escaped in three days." _'I'd probably starve in one.'_

"I'm different than you." The 'demon' grinned with his steady glare. "I'll survive to show them."

"Heh? You're stubborn." Luffy grinned and started to walk away, though slowly, waiting for the man to call him back.

"Hey, wait a second."

Luffy's grin widened before turning around to face the man again.

Zoro caught the grin and inwardly grinned as well. It must have been contagious. "Can you get that?" He eyed the squished ball of rice that was now mixed into the dirt.

"Eh?" Luffy drawled out as he crouched down and picked up the spoiled food. He was never one to waste food. "It's more like a dirt ball now…"

"Shut up and give it to me!" Zoro yelled, a tick mark forming on his temple.

Zoro ate loudly before sighing in relief, couching some dirt rocks out on the way.

Luffy stayed quiet and watched the scene play out, not bothering to say anything.

"It was delicious." Zoro complimented, not really directing it towards the other. "Thanks for the food."

Luffy smiled a knowing smile before leaving the man to his thoughts to tell the small girl of what her savior thought of her special food.

~oOo~

Luffy thought to himself as he ate at the unknown little girl's mother's restaurant. The food wasn't nearly as good as Sanji's but it was better than most. His thoughts were focused on Whitebeard though, and what he was going to do.

He was planning on calling the man when he found out his number for the den den mushi. Though, he couldn't _find _the damned number. He was guessing he was going to have to get it from Shanks. Or maybe Zeff? Since he didn't know Shanks number, _of course, _he guessed he would have to ask Zeff and if not him, then Arlong or Hachi.

Since they were part of the Sun Pirates along with that Fisher Tiger guy, he was sure they at least had Shank's number, if not Whitebeard's.

_Or…_ he could always just lunge himself in a sling shot and talk to Whitebeard in person.

Yeah… that would be fun. But for now he had to gather at least half his crew.

The restaurant's doors swung open, hitting the walls at the amount of force. In walked blonde bastard. Luffy couldn't wait for the moment to punch him, he just had to make sure not to kill the ignorant boy in it.

He demanded food for free before boasting how he was going to execute the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro.

This was Luffy wonderful cue to beat the shit out of him. But he only got one punch in before he let Coby pull him back. And damn was it a powerful punch. The brat even went through the wall. He caught himself saying the word brat in his thought and laughed. He guessed he was turning into Whitebeard after all.

Coby scolded him and whatnot before Luffy grinned at him with that same grin he gave to everyone.

"I've decided." _'Not that I haven't already.' _Luffy thought afterward. "I'm taking my first mate back."

~oOo~

**Review on your way out!**


	5. Another Try for the Lives of Friends

The Will of D!

**REVIEW REVIEWS:**

gjade**: Thank you! I've already planned about 10 chapters ahead, maybe more! I got the chat between Shanks and Whitebeard down too. Though it's going to be early on! And there's going to be an awesome chapter between a pissed off Luffy and a mystery man! Buuuut… that's later on!**

One piece fan**: Thank you a lot! You guys rock. Yeah, I wanted Luffy to be his usual idiotic self and be oblivious to relationships but that doesn't mean he doesn't notice things.**

Lightingblade49**: Your awesome, thanks for the review. And for the Claymore moves, I'll make sure to look that up for more info. For the crew, yes. He's going to have trouble hiding it from Robin, also Law and maybe Rebecca. Zoro is very observant that's why I have already planned something for him and Luffy at Arlong Park. I can't wait to get there because that's where all the action is! As well as- Ah! Shhh.**

trina**: Haha! Why thank you, I know I've saying that a lot but really, thanks!**

iiILurvePancakesii**: I don't even have to look at my phone for your name, you've reviewed so much that I already memorized it! Thank you so much and you guy's need to stop talking about Whitebeard! I've already written that chapter and it's so freaking awesome! You're going to make me tell you! Be quiet! *Throat bleeds.***

MeatLover2014**: Hello! Thank you for reviewing your opinion. I don't think I'm going to use some of those but I will be giving Luffy… I'm not allowed to say… sorry. *Laughs evilly.***

lany-chan**: Thank you! And please refrain from talking about Whitebeard. Please… *Dying.*  
**

name**: Yes, someone's already suggested it but you confirmed it. I might add it way later on though, thank you for the review!**

**"Gomu Gomu no..." **= Haki infused words.

_'Gomu Gomu no…' _= Thoughts.

"Gomu Gomu no…" = Aloud talking.

"GOMU GOMU NO…" Loud, booming aloud talking.

~oOo~

Ace looked at the man a few tables from him. His eyes curious but his expression blank. The man was fat. Had a black scruffy beard. Has missing teeth. Loves pie. And's name is Teach… What?

Was his brother a physic or something?

"Oi, Ace!~ Why aren't you eating my delicious food!~" An irritating voice that grated on Ace's nerves more than often cooed from beside him.

The black haired male turned to glare at the man with the abnormally large pompadour. "Shut up Thatch." His glare left and he looked back over to Teach who sat a while away, stuffing his face with pie.

The annoyingly irritating man caught the other gaze towards Teach who was in the 1st Division. He raised a delicate eyebrow. "Ah, what's wrong?" His eyes were sharp as they looked for any trace of emotion on the other commander's face as he turned to face him.

"Teach…" Ace started but stopped himself. He shook his head at his thoughts. "My brother said to stay away from a guy named Teach that loves pie, has a black beard, and missing teeth… unless I wanted to get raped…" He trailed off.

Thatch caught the tone of amazement and confusion and couldn't stifle the laugh that flew from his mouth. "Well, your brother sure is specific! Ahahaha! And may I guess perverted?"

"Who is specific?" A man with blonde hair scooted in with a lazy smile, silently adding perverted. His eyes watched Ace turn from confused to cheery in a second.

"My baby brother!" He exclaimed proudly before an unknown expression washed over his face. "And he's not perverted! But he is a… good judge of character. Luffy always knew if the person was good or bad. That's what kept us alive in Grey Terminal." Ace muttered the last part under his breath but Marco, the 1st Division commander caught it, Thatch being too busy laughing his ass off to notice.

The blonde man decided not to question Ace but did bother to raise an eyebrow in question. "Oh really now?" His interest in the little boy that had correctly described one of their crew members before they had even arrived increased.

"Yeah… Luffy was always the weird one..." He felt like he was confusing himself but ignored it, not really knowing why he was even telling them about his baby brother. "Always expecting everything, never once letting his smile falter, even if someone close to him died. He never cried after we became brothers. He always laughed at the most serious situations. And never once have I seen him hesitate…" Ace described his brother, remembering his weird and deadly childhood.

"He acts like an airhead but I've caught him saying and doing some smart things… it's like he's hiding his intelligence." Ace finished, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice most of the commanders were listening in interest.

He never thought about the facts until now, since always in the past, he would end up confusing himself. His brother was just so damn confusing! Why would he hide his smarts? Why does he expect everything? Why can he always look up in the most darkening situations!? Why was his brother so god damn confusing!?

"Oi, Ace. You face is red." Thatch said bluntly.

"Huh?" Ace found himself to be in lack of oxygen. He started to breathe again, not knowing why he had stopped in the first place.

"How about this!" Thatch grinned happily at his friend. "Marco and I will keep a close eye on him!"

"Oi!" Marco yelled lazily. "Don't include me in your charades."

"Aw!~ Don't be such a party pooper!" The other whined with a pout.

"Shut up."

"Pineapple head!~"

"Don't call me that."

"Don't be that way pineapple head!~"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"But!"

Ace ignored their bickering as everyone continued to eat their meals. He couldn't help but cringe as he felt dread coil in his stomach like a cold snake when he locked eyes with Teach.

~oOo~

"Hmm? It's you again?" Zoro's annoyed tone made Luffy laugh.

"Of course!" He said before a frown found its way on his face. "I just came to tell you that you're going to be executed tomorrow." His blunt statement caused the swordsman to stare at him with wide unmoving eyes.

He looked to the side with a 'tch'. "That bastard son."

"Eh?" Luffy looked at him oddly, as if he were stupid. "You didn't honestly think he would keep a promise, right?" Luffy had always wondered about that.

"Shut up." Zoro growled.

"Hmm." The straw hatted boy hummed in response before gaining his future famous grin. "Wanna join my crew?"

The question was so simple it gave Zoro a head ache. "No." His reply was simple too.

The kid just laughed, giving Zoro's headache a step up. "Eh? Why not!" He blew out his cheeks in a pout.

"Because pirates are the scum of the sea." He spat.

"But you're already known as a demonic swordsman." Luffy whined but his grin gave it away. He could feel his fingers tingling and his stomach twisting with anticipation. Luffy really, _really,_ couldn't wait to get his crew back.

The said demonic swordsman gave Luffy another heated glare. "I don't care want they say about me, I'll keep my promise," He grinned dangerously.

The straw hat wearing man-teen's grin widened to show his gums. "So you're just going to die here?"

There was no answer.

"I'll get your swords if you join my crew." Luffy pointed towards the Marine base.

"THAT'S BLACKMAIL!" Zoro yelled with shark teeth, clearly not appreciating the offer given to his by the other.

"Luffy-san!" A pink haired kid ran up after climbing the stone wall. His purple glasses bobbing up along with his hair.

The said person looked back to see the kid running towards him. "Ah! Coby!" Luffy smiled warmly at him. "Can you untie him? I'm going to go get his swords." Without even thinking nor seeing if Coby would agree Luffy ran off and used his Gomu Gomu no Rocket to get to the roof.

Leaving behind a distressed Coby and a gaping in disbelief Zoro.

"What is he!?"

The pink haired one shook his head, as if an exhausted old friend would.

~oOo~

Luffy chuckled when he accidentally broke the statue, which had been halfway through a lift up, in half. He let out a loud 'Shishishi' before landing with a light *clap* thanks to his wooden sandals on the cement roof.

He looked at the broken statue with a blank face before lifting his gaze to the Axe guy, who was quite furious. Veins bulging disgustingly and all.

He grinned, "Sorry." Luffy apologized though his voice was anything but sincere.

Captain Axe Hand Morgan's one hand tightened into a fist, his knuckles turning white when his son called out.

"Daddy! That's the guy punched me!" The blonde guy screamed in anger while pointing a long finger at the said man, Luffy who looked at him before ramming his fist into his hand after forgetting what he did last time then remembering.

"Oh yeah." He disappeared because of his speed and reappeared before the ditzy blonde and throwing him over his shoulder and running inside through the roof door.

The Future Pirate King let out a chuckled when he heard the Axe guy start to order his crew of Marines to capture him immediately to let him deal with Luffy. _'He's annoying.' _Luffy thought unexpectedly with a tired sigh. He slowed his pace down till he was visible to the naked eye so the blonde guy could regain his bearing and tell him where the swords where.

"Oi! Blonde guy! Where are Zoro's swords?" He started to shake the man upside down with one arm, getting impatient because he knew he didn't have much time.

The brat, Luffy laughed quietly, promptly threw up and lost consciousness.

'_Eh?' _He didn't remember this happening at all. Dread built in his stomach and he felt as if he was going to throw up. If he didn't get Zoro's swords soon, he and Coby were going to get shot by the Marines. He let go of the body.

'_Pink room, pink room!' _He repeated like a mantra. Where in the goddamn hell was the fucking room!?

Marines surrounded him when he was about to open another door to see if it were pink. He cursed mentally and knocked them out with Haki easily, not even giving them a second glance as he continued to search for the room.

"FIRE!"

In only a nanosecond Luffy was out a certain window, on his way to save his first mate and Coby and throw those bullets right back at the Marines.

Only he was a second too late.

Blood sprayed and bodies lay limp.

Luffy's mind collapsed and his eyes saw red. "W-What?"

Time froze.

~oOo~

Ace let out a sneeze then a shiver ran down his spine. Was he getting a cold? Nah… he hardly ever gets sick.

"Eh?" Thatch looked up from the cook book he was reading. "You getting sick, Ace?" He asked before sneezing himself.

Ace chuckled then out right laughed when the man fell out of his seat by the sneeze.

"Aw! You're so mean, Ace!" The man pouted childishly.

The black haired male simply waved him off and continued to watch the ocean with a keen eye before decided to go talk with Pop's and what his baby brother said. He didn't want to sound disrespectful about his family but Luffy knew what he was talking about so he wasn't letting this go past.

Thatch looked up again from his book to see the other commander leaving his spot leaning against the railing of the Moby Dick. "Where you going?" His lazy attitude humored Ace.

"Talk with Pops." His answer was short and simple. He did enjoy talking, just not that much with the Whitebeard pirates, his new family. He knew he wasn't really being fair but who would care for him just rambling on and on about nothing?

He sat in front of Whitebeard his father greeted him. And with a quick and quiet explanation from Ace, Whitebeard nodded with his regular blank face.

The fire user stiffened when his father turned to him with a look that he knew nothing about.

"I'll take it into account, my son."

Ace let out a breath he had been holding in unknowingly before leaving to go back to his room. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone else after what he had told Whitebeard, it just didn't feel right. When he got to his room's door, he slammed it open the slammed it shut.

He looked around his room, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary since anything could happen when the commander of the 4th Division was running loose.

He fell from his standing position, collapsing onto his cushy bed before letting out a snore. His narcolepsy kicking in.

~oOo~

A body slowly materialized in front of Luffy.

He looked up weakly. _'How could I fail again… before I even started our adventure!?' _He let his mind wander to the darker areas of his mind. Letting himself be brought down by his own thoughts and what not. He just couldn't believe himself… how could he had let this happen.

The world dimmed around him and time stood still but he was oblivious to it all. He was too focused on the dirt ground in front of him that was stained in his first mates blood, as well as Coby's.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Yes, yes." A childish voice sung out. The little girl that had originally sent him back in time for a second chance danced around him with a wide playful grin. Her short bob of hair dancing along with her.

"I should have warned you. Yes, yes." She stopped in front of him again and crouched down to his eye level.

"How could I not…" Luffy started but then gained a determined look and stood up, both of fist clenching till his knuckles where white. "Send me back." He demanded. _'I got careless.' _He thought with renewed determination.

The girl also stood up. "Hmm. Yes, yes. So you learned what you did wrong?" She asked while she twirled a strand of hair playfully.

"I got careless. Too comfortable. Too cocky." He admitted with a shadowed expression.

"Yes, yes! Good boy!" She cooed as if to a pet dog. "But you shouldn't have made that mistake. So if this happens again, to anything you regret, I'll kill you myself. Yes, yes."

*Snap*

'_That same-' _Luffy blacked out.

~oOo~

Monkey D. Luffy opened his eyes to see he was in a hallway and there was a light weight on his shoulder. His eyes widened in realization.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and set the body that had been on his shoulder down gently, as if it would brake if it slipped in his grasp.

He looked straight into the brat's sea blue eyes. "Where. Are. Zoro's. Swords." He asked carefully but in a demanding way. His grip on the others shoulders tightened to a bone breaking grip.

"U-Umm… th-there in m-my room…" Luffy gave him another look that said speak up. "The-the door to the right, behind you…"

Luffy gained a cheerful toothy grin and started to drag the man back to the door he just passed to the right.

He kicked the door open to find a bright pink room. He stuck his tong out in disgust before throwing the brat to the back of the wall, knocking him out instantly.

There were white flowers painted on the two side walls and it almost made Luffy want to destroy this monastery of a room quickly before it ate some more flowers.

While viewing the room with revulsion he spotted the three swords of his swordsman and threw them on his back along with his own. He looked out the window to see the Marines aiming at Coby and Zoro before he jumped through the glass window, shattering it on impact, and landed in between the two enemies, catching the bullets with his rubber abilities as well.

The bullets bounced back with twice the force, injuring most of the lowly Marines, one even grazed the Axe guy's cheek. Now he was out for blood.

"Shishishi! I got your swords, Zoro!"

~oOo~

**Review on your way out! I really do appreciate them!**

**Oh and if you didn't like the scene where Zoro and Coby died, I don't care… haha! I felt I had to make Luffy learn a lesson to not get cocky in his powers and to be careful with the plot of his adventures. He's not allowed to screw up and now he knows, not that he didn't know before.**


	6. The Dreaded Author's Note!

The Will of D

**The Dreaded Authors Note:**

~oOo~

We all know we hate the 'Authors Note' but I'm doing this so you won't be confused.

I'm not putting this story on hold, even if you think so. It only for a short while.

I won't be updating for 2 days at the least and a week at the most.

The reason?

Procrastination! *Sings the word.*

I have to finish some last minute projects as well as a whole packet of math! HOORAY! *Laughs hysterically while lightning strikes in the distance.* Yes, of course I hold all of this off 2 days away from the new school year, but what can I say? I hate work.

I only like work that I like doing. This story, as others, is something I love, _and I mean love, _doing.

Another reason I'm posting this is to keep me from getting on this addicting website and to actually work! Hopefully I can actually get a good grade for the starting of 8th grade! Yes I'm just a child… I promised myself I would become serious in life in about a year or so… I'm still free! Mwahahaha!

Wish me luck! Oh and sorry if you are addicted to this story, *flips hair cockily*, but I really have to get this crap done! *Hair comes back with vengeance and starts eating face.*

AGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

KILL IT WITH FIRE! *Mom stands behind corner wall, trying to light a match.*

~oOo~

**Until next time… I'm out! Oh and it was such a pain getting this chapter up. Damn internet. I sit right next to the router and it takes 'bout an hour for it to load to each page. Damn thing hates me. I just thought I should tell you about my small unimportant problems.**


	7. A First Mate and a Cat Thief!

The Will of D!

**For those of you that feel Luffy is too overpowered or has too much abilities, well too bad, haha no. There are reasons.**

**Luffy's type of Devil Fruit is what I would consider an open one. There are always new abilities waiting. He could harden his rubber if he compresses it enough. Blow up his bones. Use his blood. And of course there are so much more abilities that need discovering.**

**Whitebeard's Devil Fruit is what I consider a closed one. It **_**can **_**do a lot of things but it closes off short. Making earthquake's and what not can't really have that much abilities. Well, it can, but I'm stupid so you're just going to have to deal with me.**

**Another reason Luffy is as powerful as he is, is because he is basically the Pirate King and the Pirate King is goddamn strong. He reached the island that held One Piece and so he didn't officially become the Pirate King by not claiming the treasure. And to add to all that strength, he started training even more after Ace left to become a famous pirate again.**

**Another, another, reason is because… I wanted to.**

**REVIEW REVIEWS:**

One piece fan**: Thank you! I'm just gearing up for the big showdown between… thank you! *Hit's head against wall repeatedly.***

One piece fan**: I think you're a different person since it's a guest and all… but what do I know? Thanks! I needed Luffy to learn his lesson or else he'll come off as cocky and too strong. He needed a lesson! :D Yup, yup Ace and all… no big fight or anything…**

lany-chan**: Why thank you, well, all of you but you know… me just being me…**

trina**: No problem! I like answering all your questions as well as other's. It gives me something to do when I don't feel like working on the story and motivates me.**

Lightningblade49**: Haha, why thank ya! Luffy actually did hold back. I wanted Ace to look like a snot nosed brat when he saw Luffy's true strength. But I get what you mean, Luffy could never hold back his inhuman strength so I put up a goal. His new goal is to freak Ace the hell out when he shows how strong he really is. And for the judge of character thing, well of course Luffy is a great one! He's Luffy and Ace is Ace! Haha. No Whitebeard. Be quiet. *Smacks lips with large hand, effectively knocking self-out.* Okay I'm back. Thank you! Luffy needed to learn a lesson after all! And I love making crazy OC's!**

iiILurvePancakesii**: Haha, the girl has to be as creepy as… I don't know but she's a creepy little time lord! Oh~! The wonderful influences of Doctor Who~! *Take's cookies and towels.* Damn right. I need this crap!**

BlackGryphon101**: Oh your back! Welcome to this wonderful and slightly crazed story~! But now that school started I might actually be updating once a week or more now. Don't worry, I'll never abandon this beautiful story! Oh and for the War of the Best. I have that planned. Mwahahaha! I won't be cramming any shit (sorry) into short chapters. I'll take my time though it might seem a little rushed since I'm so excited I can't help it! I agree with you on that one. I don't want Luffy to be some overly cocky or arrogant prick. Or a depressed dude! Thank you so much!**

XPao**-**17X**: My back hurts… Oh right! Sorry, Thank you, I know my story is great! *Hair started nibbling on ear again.* AGH! SHIT! Never mind, it sucks! *Hair goes back.* Oh yes, he will be very, **_**very, **_**over protective of his crew. He was already very protective of his crew before but now he's their father, even more than that. Oh~! I have that scene down too! Luffy and Mihawk. I'm not saying any spoilers but I know you guys already know so why not. Yeah, it will be a couple swipes and some cloud splitting but it's all fine~! No problem, I hope you're happy with this chapter!**

iiILurvePancakesii**: Thank you! *Laughs hysterically on ground.* I needed that!**

gjade**: Why yes, yes I will take my time.**

One piece fan**: I won't, don't worry. Nah… yeah… sure… fine. Don't fall! The cliff is too dangerous! Oh, okay… just hang in there *Bud-dum-tsss.* I'll be back in no time… like today..!**

One piece fan**: Thanks! So far school has been slightly boring! But just wait till Dance starts with the dressing out!**

AnimeDreamer23**: Welcome to my domain, new one! We shall get you fitted immediately, just watch out for the wolves and the gumball machines. They can get a little out of hand. Procrastination is my thing, man-woman! Thank you for the luck! Hahaha… AHAHAHAHA! *Chokes on spit.* you might want to do that… Nah. School ain't worth shit… yet. Maybe.**

guest**: Of course not a year… MWAHAHA! You'll never know!**

FictionReader90**: Why hello there old one, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for all the compliments but there will be no relationships! Nah. Nope. Nada. Sowy.**

"**Gomu Gomu no..." **= Haki infused words.

'_Gomu Gomu no…' _= Thoughts.

"Gomu Gomu no…" = Aloud talking.

"GOMU GOMU NO…" Loud, booming aloud talking.

~oOo~

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Zoro shouted with bulging eyes and shark teeth, mostly summed up as 'the comical face'. Inside though his mind was just the same as outside. A complete mess of emotions.

He had thought he was going to die, and brake his promise to Kuina. He felt sick to the stomach because of the simple thought. He would be ashamed to call him a swordsman, if not anything, if he had died.

And then came the boy with the straw hat who bounced the bullets back with ease. Not even caring at that moment, he was overjoyed but slightly angered. He should have defended himself! Not that he wasn't grateful though. He was still overjoyed, he wasn't going to let those stupid Marines take his promise and dream away!

But the emotions just simply couldn't end there, no. Confusion, outrage, and surprise exploded with such a lovely flare he felt his blood thirst rise. Did that idiot just _stretch_? No. That's impossible. Maybe… maybe it was a devil fruit? He had only heard rumors and legends of the said fruit's. Or, he was just crazy.

"Zoro! I got your swords!" The said swordsman heard him clearly, as he was only a couple feet away, and looked at the idiot in surprise. He actually got all three of his swords..? _'Huh, guess he's useful for something.' _He thought with his future signature famous devil's grin, though the glare stayed out, he was too excited.

Zoro just couldn't figure out that red vested idiot. He looked like a child, always grinning stupidly, blunt as ever, and had the childish scent for adventure. Not that he knew much. But Zoro knew his stuff. He wasn't a swordsman for no reason.

Observant, was what he was best at in the intellectual matter. He could tell there was so much more to the kid. His posture was that of an easygoing person. Either meaning he was extremely stupid or strong enough to tell he were fine with nearby enemies, well in his point of view. He was in the east blue after all.

He could also tell the kid was older than he looked. Zoro would guess he was about 20 or maybe 25 years old. He may have acted and looked like a 12 year old but Zoro caught the tears in that.

The straw hatted kid's reflexes, from what he'd seen, were that of an old famous pirate. Not that he knew much about old famous pirates. And the kid's eyes were smoldering with the fire of determination and knowledge. On second thought… why did he have a katana strapped to his back when he was clearly a free style fighter… never mind. He was going to hurt his brain if he thought of it.

He was going to take a wild guess that the kid was smarter than he looked, was older than he looked, and was way stronger than he looked. Zoro knew in the future, this kid was going to have all his enemies wrapped around his finger.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice he was untied from the stupidly original cross and was now standing in the middle of a one sided battle, completely in the straw hatted kid's favor.

His swords were already tied to his green belly warmer and felt oddly satisfied about the fact that he already knew he was going to be on this kid's pirate crew. He felt that there was no way he was going to escape from the kid so he might as well accept his doomed fate but…

"Hey first mate!" Luffy said with laugh, still throwing bullets back at the Marine's even when they were told to use their blade while his back was turned to them disgracefully. Luffy made sure he used the correct phrase so he knew the green haired man knew there was no escape. His grin widened to impossible lengths when the swordsman gained a look of excitement.

"Hey, Captain." Zoro said back with absolutely no respect but Luffy knew in no time the man was going to respect him as a proper first mate should, not that he cared. Being Luffy and all, respect wasn't even a word in his dictionary unless needed for Shank's or Whitebeard.

The straw hatted man's grin widened even more, looking as though his face was going to split in half. _'Zoro…' _His grin faltered for the small nanosecond but his swordsman caught it and he knew it. He didn't have the future best swordsman in the world on his pirate crew for no reason.

"But." The said man continued with a stern stare and a frown. "If you in anyway block the path to the greatest swords man, you'll have to end your life at the end of my sword."

Luffy looked back with complete serious for a change and Zoro was almost unnerved by the sight. Then that same grin broke out and he laughed. "Shishishi. Of course! If my first mate couldn't even accomplish that, then I'd be embarrassed!"

"Zoro narrowed his eyes at the kid- no, his Captain's body. That scar. He knew his Captain would explain it eventually but his curiosity was caught by the now smiling man.

"I'll tell you eventually. Once we get the rest of the crew together." His voice was actually sincere and his first mate caught the glassed over eyes of his Captain before the grin broke out, forcing Zoro to let his own blood thirsty grin out as well.

"T-They're ignoring us…" A lowly Marine muttered under his breath. Did they really think they were just that unimportant as enemies..? His eyes fell onto the red clothed back of the straw hatted man and felt a shiver run through him.

That same Marine was usually a good judge of character and knew when someone was outright dangerous of just plain weak.

This kid- no, man was classified as dangerous.

"Why that… that STRAW HAT!" Axe Hand Morgan screamed in outrage, his face turning red as his body pumped through the air and towards the said man. He raised his weapon high above his head and threw it down.

Poor man, didn't know what he was in for with the future Pirate King.

~oOo~

Zoro watched his Captain basically inhale the swordsman's leftover food as well as his own. He had just finished eating, after all, he couldn't really eat that much and wasn't all that hungry. He knew he had to ease more food into the diet every day to get used to the amount of it before he got sick from too much of the stuff.

The first mate of the Straw Hat pirates stared with keen eyes. His Captain, now learned as Monkey D. Luffy, was incredibly strong, just as he thought. Although he didn't know what these 'Haki' attacks were but was sworn to be trained in by his Captain once they got most of the crew aboard.

A sigh escaped Zoro's lips as he watched his Captain inhale the pink haired kid's food as well. Seriously, his Captain had no manners at all… well it wasn't like he had them either but that wasn't the point!

He was getting frustrated with himself. Why did his Captain have to be so difficult to understand!? The red wearing man always snuck glances at him, he only caught him a couple times, and each time the man's eyes were filled with excitement but also sorrow… he felt like hitting his head against anything made of matter.

"Stupid Captains…" He muttered under his breath, knowing for sure no one could hear him.

Luffy looked up from his plate and looked at Zoro oddly with a cock of his head. Looking exactly like a confused dog, he said, "Huh? You say something Zoro?"

That was another thing Zoro was confused about but didn't try correcting. The way he said his name was like they were family and he felt stupid for not knowing about it… he could only sigh in irritation again. By this point, his brain as having cramps.

"Ne! Zoro~!" Luffy whined but when his first mate didn't answer he made a note of it before continuing to inhale the food like a vacuum. _'Weird fist mates…'_

"Luffy!" Coby screamed in horror but the said man paid no attention to it. Too busy eating everything and anything that was in his radar.

"If you eat so fast you'll get sick!" The kid screamed again and this time Luffy looked up from his buffet. He, again, cocked his head cutely.

"What do you mean Coby? This is just a snack."

"EHH!?" Coby looked frozen in realization.

Zoro chuckled in amusement at the kid's reaction but felt a twinge of pity. Whoever was going to be their cook could only be the best if the guy wanted to keep up with his Captain.

"What?" Luffy asked again. He was honestly confused. Why did it matter what he ate? Also he didn't remember this happening but then again, he didn't use to eat this much. Oh well, he didn't care enough to stop eating. And thence forth, the inhaling continued.

Zoro was about to grab a piece of meat when the restaurant's doors were busted open. Not harshly though as there was no resonating sound.

In walked a group of lowly Marine's but the observant swordsman could tell there were more outside.

"Pirates." The unofficial leader, or not, sounded with a look of hesitation. His body was stiff, that much you could tell, and his face was a mixture of sadness and hesitation. Clearly stating he didn't want to do whatever he had to do.

The little brown haired girl's mother got the tone of his voice quickly and ran in between the two sworn enemies. "You can't! They're the ones that saved us!" She shouted while her arms were held out wide.

The same Marine looked on with even more sadness but hesitation gone. "We are just asking for you to leave." The woman in front of him let down her aching arms but didn't step out of the way. "We really do appreciate what you have done for us and so, we'll let you leave but you cannot stay here. After all, we are on a Marine Base."

Luffy's loud laughter caught the attention of most. Zoro's grin hardly going unnoticed.

"Shishishi… of course!" He laughed again before standing up along with Zoro and headed towards the front doors. Although Coby was not far behind them but stopped to appreciate the man who saved him, who gave him back his dream.

The two pirates continued on.

"Isn't he with you?" The Marine leader asked with raised eyebrow, pointing towards a standing, now extremely pale, Coby.

Luffy shook his head with a fond smile. He wasn't in the mood to bash the kid in… yet. All the kid had to do was wait for Water 7. Personally, Luffy, wasn't anticipating the island at all but he swore to himself he would keep Robin from leaving and if not. They were declaring war on the World Government, again.

If _anything_ happened to his crew, any one of them, someone was going to pay. Bigtime.

"Nah, Coby just wants to be a Marine." He said simply, his smile widening some until his gum's showed. He turned back to Zoro and nodded cheerfully in which the man just nodded back before they both started on their way to the docks.

~oOo~

"I'm hungry~!" Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirate's, whined with his usual hunger pout face. He would use it whenever Sanji wouldn't give him food, although it never worked, it did make some pity him but mostly roll their eyes at their Captain's usual behavior.

Zoro looked at his Captain with an annoyed expression. "Will you shut up already?" The swordsman barked. "You're the one who ate all the food!"

Luffy looked at his first mate with a starved look. "You look delicious…" He muttered under his breath while drool dripped down like a waterfall out of his mouth.

"Eck!" Zoro gained a surprised look before scrambling to the end of the small dingy they had set sail on. "Seriously… you're going to eat me!?" He was staring to freak out. The swordsman knew that this man- his Captain could and very well would eat him, in his own opinion.

"Eh?" Luffy into the other's eyes.

Seconds passed…

… More seconds passed…

"Yes."

"EH!?"

"Oh~! Look, a bird!" Luffy gained a look of awe. Food was food… and he was hungry. Not a very combination for the prey. The straw hatted man, ignoring his first mate's surprise and slight fear, he stretched his arm's back and then let them snap upward.

He didn't bother with the words of the attack, too hungry to care, and landed on the bird's back. He could still hear Zoro screaming in frustration as the large bird carried his Captain towards an unknown location.

Maybe he could take this time to think about Whitebeard or Blackbeard… _'That bastard, Blackbeard.'_

…

Luffy looked around at the new morning sky in complete silence, a weird change for the straw hatted Captain.

His mind was juggling several thoughts at once so he was only some confused on what he was looking at.

_*SQUWAK*_

Luffy looked down to see bunches of feathers and then realized he was on the bird's back and was heading in the direction of a tiny island that looked like an ant from the height they were at. He was guessing it was the island he was going to meet Nami as well as Buggy.

He frowned in distaste for the man. He knew the guy would help him later on, although he wasn't really going to need the man's help this time, so he couldn't help but somewhat respect the guy. Not enough to call him by his proper name though.

Another thing Luffy had to look at. The War of the Best. The war _shouldn't _happen but thing's weren't looking up so far. You know, Zoro and Coby dying and all. But he was going to either tell or visit Whitebeard.

He was leaning more towards the second choice of visiting Whitebeard in person. Luffy personally liked the one better but it would simply take too much time.

The man-teen was going to meet his brother at Alabasta so he was going to have to tell Whitebeard either here where Buggy was on the snail phones or at Cocoyasi Village, or maybe the Baratie would be a good place if they have Shanks or Whitebeards number.

He sighed in boredom. Most likely, Buggy was going to have Shank's phone number so he could get Whitebeard's from his old savior. Easy said than done… well not for him.

_*SQUWAK~!*_

Luffy looked downwards at the giant bird's head that was turned to him. It's eyes glared while it's beak was turned downwards into a frown. How? The world will never know.

Luffy could feel an oncoming cannon aiming towards his ride. In under a second, he blew up his stomach with his incantation and blew the bomb back. He let himself fall along with the bomb and It detonated with him.

He landed with a soft click of his sandals, not a scratch on him.

"Eh?" A familiar voice spoke up.

"Nami..!" Luffy muttered under his breath when he turned towards the voice's owner.

The said woman looked at the man who had just muttered her name. Her short bob of orange hair swaying only slightly in the wind and her large unblinking eyes were trained on Luffy. Then a smile graced her lips and she took a leaner frame before addressing the mysterious man that had fallen from the sky, unharmed, "Hey Boss! Just 'n time! Take 'em from 'ere!"

Luffy gave her his future famous grin and turned towards the two confused pirates.

Their expression's changed in little to no time to one's of anger. "Get 'em! He's the Boss of that skank!" One of them yelled.

The straw hatted man looked at them with a blank expression before he decided not to use Haki.

Luffy lifted both of his fist and slid one of his feet a few inches back in a fighting stance. His body position took on a carefree vibe while his face splitting grin radiated joy at being able to see his precious navigator again after such a long time.

"Got it." He said happily before disappearing in a blur. The strange straw hatted man appeared right before the two dumb stricken men and knocked them out with two powerful punches instantly.

Two thuds accompanied the attack as well as two limp and bloody bodies.

Luffy let out a cheerful chuckle before turning to the now staring in disbelief and frozen in shock Nami.

His grin widened even more, if possible and he had to hold himself back from tackling the woman in a frenzy of limbs. Although it was hard, he stood in place.

The mysterious straw hatted man, in the orange haired woman's sight, just looked at her with strange excitement and placed his hands on his hips. Not giving her a chance to speak or try to speak in her case he broke the thief's trance of confusion.

"The name's Monkey D. Luffy! Shishisi." He laughed. "Future Pirate King!"

~oOo~

**Review on your way out and sorry for the wait. Couldn't really do anything until all homework was done! Oh and if you were waiting long for this, sorry. I got unexpected homework… lots of it actually and plus the stupid piece of crap, now beautiful, projects. *Thumb's up.* But I'm all good now!**

**Note: I might be updating only once a week or maybe twice.**


	8. The Question Game

The Will of D!

**Sorry if this is late for you. Actually I'm not sorry… never mind. I told you once a week, and I'm pretty sure I'm on time. It might have been two weeks... or a month or two… I told you I don't keep track of time.**

**Anyways…**

**REVIEW REVIEWS:**

lany-chan**: Luffy is shit at hiding his abilities but if it comes to his crew, then damn well, he's just an ordinary human.**

iiILurvePancakesii**: Haha, well thank you. I'm feeling responsible today so I'll do my best in future chapters. I can't wait either!**

AnimeDreamer23**: I would think it was worth the wait… yup. Haha, I had fun with that part as well, and yes, Zoro and Sanji will still want to kill each other at every other moment but that's how the plot goes. You can't change that or else you'll think they're homosexual or something. Nami will have a good heart attack or two. She'll live though. *Winks.***

One piece fan**: P.S. Well that's good to know. I like you to. Anyways, your welcome, I enjoy saving people from falling off cliffs. I can't wait either, I will be waiting too! I mean typing!**

Sousie**: Yes, indeed.**

Adnan**: Nice name. Why thank you and no. I will not update more frequently. Once a week. Final! Bye-bye my lovelies~! *Dissolves into thin air.***

Yana5**: You're welcome!**

name**: Thank you! I'll think about it.**

Myra the Dovahkiin**: Yeah about this update… I got distracted.**

AnimeDreamer23**: Please get out of my bedroom, I don't enjoy company in there.**

AnimeDreamer23**: I'll take you on that if it makes you get out of my bedroom.**

"**Gomu Gomu no..." **= Haki infused words.

'_Gomu Gomu no…' _= Thoughts.

"Gomu Gomu no…" = Aloud talking.

"GOMU GOMU NO…" Loud, booming aloud talking.

~oOo~

Nami stared with a strange fascination at the man who was eating like a black hole was lodged in his stomach. She couldn't find herself to be disgusted by the utterly disgusting scene she was witnessing at the moment, only a strong sense of déjà vu.

She blinked and the entire plate of sandwiches were gone, including a grimy plate which was replaced with a brand new looking one, squeaky clean in fact.

"So, who are you?" Nami asked while she curled a short orange lock in her finger, never once taking her eyes off the man before her. Now that was one of the things that steered wrong with her.

The person in front of her acted so childish that she could have sworn he didn't know how to speak yet but when he had punched the two men that had been chasing her she saw something. A longing that spoke measures and a deep rooted authority. It was as if the teenage looking man had been the leader of bounds of battleships. Like he knew how to order people around so that they actually did their task with no questions. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Hmm?" Luffy looked back up from his reflection in the now sparkling plate and cocked his head in his puppy fashion. "What?"

Nami almost let her head hit the table, luckily she caught it in time. She knew who he was, just need some confirmation and from his little yelling period back then she really needed it soon to tell if he were crazy or insane. "Who are you?" She deadpanned with a raised eye brow.

"Oh." He looked at her as if she were stupid. "I'm Luffy."

"O-kay…" Nami drew her words out while she stared right back into those intoxicating brown orbs. Not knowing what she was doing she leaned forward, pressing her breast up and showing them off in a familiar way. This was exactly how she stayed alive. Her body must have been a blessing from the estrange god.

The man's eyes didn't even stray from hers and she felt satisfaction at knowing he wasn't a dirty pervert so she leaned back into the wooden chair that supported herself. Test one was complete.

"Oh, so Luffy. What are you?" Test two: Active.

"Pirate."

The answer was so immediate that it took a second to process. So the second test was a failure. So much for her devious plan. It took another second for the answer to sink in fully though and when it did she recoiled in horror and disgust. "What do you mean you're a pirate?" She spat.

Luffy feigned confusion and propped his head on one of his fist, not even once taking his eyes off of the opposing ones. "I sail the seven seas and look for adventure." He answered simply.

"Hmph!" Nami stood up from her chair, knocking it over, and flipped her short hair with her nose wrinkled. "Pirates are the scum of the sea." Her eyes found his yet again and she felt her face relax again. "Pirates are scum…" She repeated but more quietly.

It only took another second for her to regain her dignity and her straight lips turned into a devious grin. She could get this one. He looked easy to bring on so she fluttered her eye lashed while squeezing her forearms together to push up her breasts but there was no need, deep inside she knew it wouldn't work on the man and he would only agree on kindness but she wasn't going to go change her whole point of view for an idiotic feeling deep inside her.

"Would you be as so kind to do me favor?" She made her voice a sickly sweet and it almost sent chills down her spine for how icky she sounded.

Luffy tilted his head in his fist and kept his stare right into her pupils. "Sure."

~oOo~

Luffy stared to the side as he was walked down the coble stone road, tied in a particularly tight docking rope that didn't bother him in the least, although he was feeling slightly uncomfortable, not that he noticed his own discomfort.

His sandals clacked quietly while he stared into space, not even noticing his straw hat which was covering his eyes. Instead his mind was more focused on the Whitebeard situation. Although it did tire him, he had to think about his brother, there was no going around the future war.

Again, the memories tightened around his heart and he shut his eyes tightly. He would never forget it. The emotional trauma was too much. Too much for him to handle alone…

He really needed his crew.

Nami kept quiet while walking. She wasn't going to make idle chat with a stinking pirate for no reason so she kept her head held high and her back straight. But it looked as though her passenger had other ideas.

"Nami!" The man practically whined.

"What?" She paused before looking back in confusion, still keeping up her pace while walking. "And how do you know my name anyway?"

"I'm bored." He whined again, completely ignoring the question with a heartbroken frown. He really needed something to do.

The orange haired woman sighed in irritation. Never could answer a question, could he? She paused, not knowing where that question came from. "Could you just act like the pirate scum you are?" She internally groaned. After all, it would make it much easier to imprison this man to Buggy the Clown instead of feeling sympathetic for the scum.

"Oh! What about the question game!" Luffy grinned excitedly, jumping around behind her before receiving a harsh tug on the ropes.

"What question game?" Nami said with pure irritation. This man was pulling at all of her patience strings and there weren't much left.

Luffy had to bite his tong to keep from letting out a sob at the memories of him and his crew playing that game in the sleepless nights. "I'll ask you a question then you ask me one." He managed to answer with his bitter sweet grin.

"Hmm." Nami glanced back at the sudden raw tone of his voice and saw the hat covering his eyes. Knowing and respecting that it might be something personal she didn't question it and continued on. "Okay. I'll go first. How do you know my name?" This could be a perfect opportunity to get the answers she needed.

"Shishishi, pass!" Luffy laughed to himself.

"Wha-" The orange haired woman looked back with a stingy glare. "You can't pass!" Her childishness didn't bother her nor Luffy, of course.

"Of course I can! Shishishishi!" His giggling fit was enough to bring a smile to her face and she marked a point to the man.

"Okay then… I get to ask another question each time you say pass." The rules didn't even bother Luffy. Nami looked back ahead to see they were half way there. "So… do you have a family?"

"Yeah," Luffy trailed off, smiling to himself at the memories that instantly sprung up.

Nami herself smiled at his far away voice, remembering her own family as well.

"My turn!" Luffy laughed childishly. "What's your favorite color?"

His question was so simple it almost baffled Nami. "Orange." She answered immediately, not bothering to question the man's dignity. "Where did you get that straw hat?"

"Shanks."

"Who is-" Nami started but was interrupted.

"My turn!" Luffy cheered and hummed in actual thought. "Where did you get that tattoo?"

The orange haired thief stopped in her track and felt dread grip at her, almost suffocating her. "Pass." She said quietly and continued on their trek to Buggy the Clown's base.

"Why do you hate pirates?"

"Pass." Nami repeated.

Luffy eyed his future navigator with understanding, not that she could see. He knew everything there was that was potent to their adventures and he respected that. He just wished she would open up to him earlier so he could heal the wounds and beat up the bad guys, just like last time. But he knew it wasn't time. Each of his crew members would have a time and he would deal with all of them soon enough.

"Why's your hair orange?" He asked finally.

"Genetics." Her answer was simple. Nami smirked at the thought of earning a point against the man and thought of her next question. "Who is Shanks?"

It took a moment for Luffy to think of the actual official name that was given to Shanks. When it came to mind he laughed at the simple descriptive name. "Red Haired Shanks." He laughed at the look of confusion on Nami's face. Of course she wouldn't know about a Grand Line and New World pirate, after all, they were in the weakest sea. The East Blue.

"Who is-"

"Why are we going to that red nosed guy?" Luffy interrupted her, playing along with the game.

"To say hello."

"Really?" Luffy cocked his head in a dog manner, knowing she was lying through her teeth.

"Why are you here?" Nami glanced back and ignored the man's questioning, seeing as it was her turn. She wasn't enjoying this game so far, not getting many helpful answers and almost all of them were bringing up horrible moments in her childhood.

Luffy looked up curiously but laughed it off. "Adventure." He answered simply and it was true. Truthfully it was adventure and to get his crew back but he didn't think the last part was particularly necessary to say at the moment.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Nami asked before she could stop herself.

Luffy stopped himself from asking and instead just kept walking with his captor. "I'm hungry!" He whined with a drooling frown and his eyebrows wrinkled up.

Nami sighed in irritation, obviously she wasn't going to get the answers she wanted. It was all just a waste of time. She looked forward with her keen eyes and saw that they were only a block away from the destination. Well, maybe it wasn't a complete wasn't a complete waste of time after all. But it did impair her judgment on the man.

Luffy looked forward as well and knew he was going to be put in a cage sooner or later so he let a grin take hold, he also knew that there was a lot of food by the smell of things. He sniffed again and let his signature laugh come out.

The orange haired thief looked back suspiciously but other why's kept up her pace. A sudden feeling came up. A feeling that told her this was the start of something wonderfully amazing yet totally dangerous.

~oOo~

Luffy looked through the cage bars and to the buffet of food. His mouth was watering at the sight and he tightened his fist in preparation. He was so hungry.

"Gomu Gomu no…" He whispered with his signature grin, never letting it fault. "Grab!" His arm extended in blinding speeds and grabbed at least 10 meat sticks and brought them back at the same speed, stuffing them into his mouth before anyone could notice the sudden loss of food.

He chewed the delicious food while he watched Nami and the big nose guy talk. He knew what was going to happen of course, although he still wanted to find out what Nami would do. If she were to change her mind or not.

He watched as his navigator flinched and hesitated when given the matched and how she looked to him, almost pleading him to do something. He stared back with no emotion showing. He needed to make sure she could do this, could travel with him for the second time. He didn't even blink when the matches were snatched from her by an impatient Buggy pirate.

Nor did he blink when the matches were struck on the cannon and light it up. He watched as Nami's inner battle was coming to an end. The horror on her face turning into one of teetering confidence.

Nami threw her hands onto the light of the cannon. She let out a painful scream as the flames licked at her sensitive palms. This man owed her big time to make her hurt herself like this.

Luffy let out a joy full laugh, knowing she was going to be perfectly fine in the end. Oh how he couldn't wait to have Merry back and all of his crew. He was one step closer.

Zoro's yell caught his attention and he looked past the herd of nearby pirates to see his swordsman had finally made his entrance. Now they were getting somewhere.

~oOo~

**Review on your way out.**

**So I know you might hate me for the like 2 month wait. I suck, I know but I still love you my lovelies! I'll try to see you guys next week!**

**Anyone else a fan of Bones? And it _is _a TV show for those of you that don't know.**


End file.
